JURASSIC INSTRUMENTS
by GhostTown1967
Summary: When the Indominus Rex, Jurassic World's newest genetic hybrid attraction, breaks free of his cage, will Magnus and Alec be able to put things right? Can they save the park, and its costumers? Their feelings for each other are put to the test while they battle a way to save the park and everyone in it. ON HOLD FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so the inspiration for this crossover came when I was sitting in the theatre listening to the score of Jurassic World. It inspired me so much that it made me think of TMI, and thus this story was born. I'm not going to put it in the crossover category just because I feel like not as many people would see it then, but I still think it's a damn good idea. I'm not replacing characters per say, but I have managed to switch out a few of them. Here they are below:**

 **Owen Grady- Alec Lightwood**

 **Claire Dearing- Magnus Bane**

 **New Guy on the Job- Meliorn of the Fae**

 **Zach and Gray- Simon Lewis, Clary Fray, Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit but these fancy ass raptors**

* * *

There was only one time of day that he ever got to rest.

Magnus Bane leaned over the railing of his balcony. His elbows were propped to hold him up, hands dangling over the edge. He easily had the best view in the entire country of Costa Rica. From where his room was, he could clearly see the green slopes, the vibrant trees, the houses from above. The sun was rising behind the emerald hills, casting warm streams of glowing yellows and oranges in his direction. Magnus soaked up the sun like a cat and basked in every beam of light that hit his caramel skin. After another moment of silence watching over the park, his phone began to buzz on the nightstand behind him. Magnus dropped his head. Like every morning, his peaceful sunrise watch was interrupted by the uncanny sound of his alarm clock going off. With a sigh, Magnus tore himself away from the balcony. Eagerly, he hit the 'off' button and went to his closet. Half-asleep, his slender fingers moved through his closet for an outfit to wear. He settled on a button up shirt only buttoned up four buttons, a pair of leather jeans (as per usual), and his favorite set of pointed black boots. Being the head of the Operations as director, he was permitted to wear whatever he wanted, however he wanted. Searching through his jewelry, he opted on a long necklace paired with a shirt one, and multiple rings on his fingers. Tiredly, he trudged into his bathroom and began to draw lines of kohl around his eyes, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair into a standing-upright quiff of dark, silky strands.

Magnus smiled at his appearance. He adjusted his shirt and made sure that he looked okay before starting out the door. With each step he took, his boots clicked along the floor. His Director of Operations badge swung from his neck, an indicator of his high status in the job. Feeling as if he could conquer the world, Magnus emerged out the front door of his apartment complex and started to the docks. In a matter of minutes, he was flashing his badge at the captain of one of the employee boats to the park, and climbed aboard without a problem. Cool air brushed his skin as the boat began to pull out of the dock. Water sprayed his face once the boat picked up speed, his hair blowing backwards. Momentarily, he worried that his hair would mess, but the thought vanished as soon as the island pulled into view.

Isla Nubland. The home of the Jurassic, though that wasn't the actual translation. That's just what Magnus liked to call it. Green slopes of landing jutted upwards, rock formations and mountains towering high to the sky. He breathed in the fresh scent of wild grass as the boat slowed to a stop along the boarding dock. Magnus spoke a 'thank you' in the captain's direction before climbing off and onto the boardwalk. He hummed the familiar tune of a song that had been on the radio as he marched up the many sets of stairs he was used to (his calf muscles were quite toned because of this), turned a corner, and found himself striding towards the monorail.

"Good morning," one of Magnus' employees, Meliorn, greeted. Magnus flashed him a smile, appreciative of his locks, and nodded his head in his direction. "Are you expecting any visitors today?" The dark-haired man asked as the monorail began to zip down the track.

Magnus smiled when he remembered that he did, in fact, have visitors. His close friends, Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Clary Fray were coming to visit the park that day. He'd already reserved them VIP wristbands and an envelope of money to use for food. "Actually, I do." Magnus tilted his head. "College friends, actually. You?"

Meliorn shook his head and feigned a smile. "My family can't afford to visit."

Magnus tried not to feel guilty, but he did. He'd just been bragging about his friends coming, hadn't he? "I'm sorry," Magnus offered him one of his award-winning smiles. He watched as Meliorn's cheeks lit up pink, his eyes darting to the floor insecurely. That was one of the many things Magnus liked about himself- he was extremely attractive, and he knew it, so he used it to his advantage. But with someone like Meliorn, someone in the closet, it was even more fun watching them squirm under his gaze.

Magnus was distracted from Meliorn's self-conscious actions when they zoomed underneath the sign reading 'Jurassic World'. In a matter of minutes, the man's feet were leading him to his office. As he got everything set up to meet his friends in the Hammond Innovation Center, he marched up to his desk and prepared the VIP tickets and the room Jace and Clary would be staying in. After that, he was reminded by his assistant of his meeting with the Verizon Wireless investors. His day was going to be a long one, it seemed. But when had they never been?

Magnus rode down the elevator to welcome them. Aloud, he reminded himself of who they were and what they looked like. "Hall, balding and fat. Jen, deserves better. Edward, needs a new closet." Pursing his lips, he checked his watch. "And I'm three minutes late."

As if on cue, the elevator doors spread open. Magnus plastered on the forced smile he was used to. Before him, a balding man, a pretty girl with dark hair, and a man with a horrible taste in clothing. Magnus almost cringed. He would have to show them around for, what, th next hour? Nevertheless, he forced himself to think of his friends, and his fake smile gradually became a genuine one. "Welcome, to Jurassic World."

* * *

The day was already tiring- and it was barely seven a.m.

Alec Lightwood had taken a shower when the sun rose, though it was fruitless. He knew very well how dirty he would get throughout the day, and that his showers were simply in vain and to make himself feel better. As he was beginning to change, his ringtone went off, vibrating on his bed. Alec groaned. If it was that Valentine guy again…

"Hello?" Alec answered, trying his best not to sound annoyed and tired- both of which he was.

" _Hey, Alec!"_ A chirpy voice came from across the line. Alec instantly recognized it to be his sister's voice. He smiled when he heard it and lazily sat down on his bed. It felt as if he hadn't heard her voice for ages.

Alec's smile was evident in the light tone of his voice. "Hey, Izzy. What's up?"

" _Guess who just cleared the gating entrance?"_ Izzy almost squealed. Alec felt his heart leap. He hadn't seen his siblings for what felt like years, but had really only been months. In that time, he'd actually learned quite a lot, and developed a far-away crush on a certain golden-green Director. Far-away meaning that he'd only ever seen him from afar , though he knew his name, yet had never spoken to him once in his entire life. Magnus Bane. God, even his _name_ was hot.

"Are you guys all set?" Alec felt himself grin widely.

" _Yeah, but I have a little… surprise for you."_

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, though he knew Isabelle couldn't see. He didn't speak, so Isabelle knew to continue. " _It's not just Jace and I. We, uh, actually brought our partners?"_

Alec froze. "You… have a boyfriend?" He felt like he could throw up. No, no- his sister couldn't have a boyfriend. She was too young (she was 19) and aggravatingly beautiful and no one could come close to the type of partner she deserved. Actually, Alec was pretty sure that the person she deserved was some type of God from Greek Myths. Scratch that, those Gods liked to commit adultery with their partners a lot. So, basically, even Greek Gods weren't deserving of Isabelle.

" _Yeah, uh, his name's Simon. I think you'll really like him."_

Alec's eyes flew to the clock positioned on his nightstand. Crap, he was going to be late for bonding exercises. He pressed the 'speaker' button before standing up and sliding on a pair of actual jeans. "Right," Alec scoffed loudly so that she could hear him. "And what about Jace? Is he bringing that girl I met last time? Claire, was it?"

Isabelle faked a laugh, " _You know her name, Alec. And Jace is really serious about her, just so you know."_

Alec rolled his eyes while buckling his belt into place and leaning down to retrieve his boots. He knew her name, alright. Clary Fairchild. She was nice enough, he'd gone to college with her before he decided to come work for Jurassic World. Clary was artsy, funny, sweet- if anything, Jace didn't deserve a nice girl like Clary. He wondered what she saw in him. "Yeah, yeah." Alec slid his feet into his thick combat boots and tied them tightly.

" _Anyway, Magnus got us VIP tickets. Are you gonna meet us for some rides?"_

Right, of course. How could Alec forget? He'd been crushing on Magnus Bane ever since he saw him- not at Jurassic World, but at Redlands College in California. They didn't have the same major, so they hardly were ever in the same place at the same time. Though, by some twist of fate, Magnus ended up working at Jurassic World long before Alec did, and was Director by the time Alec came along. Not to mention, Magnus was close friends with his siblings- just not him. Like he said, they'd never even spoken before. "I don't know if I can," Alec stood up. He was dressed in all black, like usual, though it wasn't his fault- the raptors didn't respond well to colors. A simple black t-shirt, dark jeans, and black boots was enough to calm their heightened retinas. "I have bonding to do today, and then tracking exercises."

" _I have an idea!"_ Isabelle suddenly exclaimed. He could hear, faintly, Jace tell her to shut up and a girlish giggle following it. Clary, Alec assumed. " _We'll just have Magnus take us to you. After all, we're gonna be here for two weeks. Might as well see our brother the first day, right?"_

Alec snorted. "Magnus doesn't know where I work."

He heard Isabelle snicker. " _Alec, you have no idea."_ He wasn't sure what _that_ meant, but he didn't question it. " _Anyway, we're getting close to the cruise ships, so we should be there soon. See you in an hour! Love you!"_

Alec smiled, "Love you too, Izzy."

He heard the distinct click of the line go dead and the faint beeping noise. Alec collected his things together before heading outside. He hoped he smelled nice enough, because after a day with the raptors, he was going to need it. His keys jingled as he stuck them into the ignition of his bike and twisted. The roar of the engine turning over met his ears. Alec felt the bike vibrate underneath him as he lifted up the kickstand and gripped the handles. With a loud growl, the bike jerked forwards. He zoomed underneath the trees, smiling, and enjoyed the fresh air of Isla Nubla.

* * *

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. The investors had finally left after agreeing to sponsor the Indominus Rex. God, that name was so horrible. He remembered the first time someone in the lab had told him the name, and he remembered laughing out loud, thinking it was a joke. The biologist had explained that it was just a faux name, and that it's scientific name was actually _archaeornithomimus._ He thought that would be a better name, but the biologist had laughed and asked him to have a four year-old pronounce it.

He was left to find his friends. Simon had called him to tell him they were in the Innovation Center, as he'd instructed them to be. Magnus emerged to the staircase and overlooked the small museum. The Innovation Center was large and colored a golden brown nearly everywhere, along with an archeologist site where children could dust off bones and holographic plates to show holographic images of dinosaurs in the park, as well as dinosaurs they hadn't yet created. He stopped when he saw them- a group of four, all eagerly awaiting his arrival, no doubtedly.

Magnus hurried down the steps and towards them. He held the box containing their wristbands, along with the envelope of money he knew Simon and Clary (always the humble ones) would refuse. He paused behind them and waited to be noticed. Isabelle's dark eyes were glued on the holographic image of a dilophosaurus walking around children. Suddenly, they moved to him, visibly widening when she took in his appearance. "Magnus!" Isabelle nearly shrieked. She pushed past their friends to throw her skinny arms around Magnus' tall frame. It was because of his height that he easily towered over her.

"Wow," Magnus joked, "I feel like I haven't seen you in a year, or something."

At this, Simon and Clary laughed. "We missed you, Maggie!" They chorused. Magnus used to swear up and down that they were both twins at some point, because of how often they'd speak the same thing at the same time. He was attacked with two more hugs, following the one from Jace.

"Well, if it isn't the Golden Boy." Magnus teased when Jace pulled back.

Jace smirked in response. "Nice to see you again, Glitter Bomb."

Izzy furrowed her brows, "Speaking of which, where's your glitter today, Maggie?"

He rolled his eyes at the nickname, and at the question. Grumbling, he replied, "I'm not allowed to wear _that_ much glitter at work anymore. Stupid, if you ask me. At least they didn't take away my eyeliner. I would've had to quit."

"Well, if you don't mind," Isabelle began, "we're actually here to see our brother, too."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. He knew who their brother was- how could he not? Alec Lightwood, easily the most beautiful man Magnus had ever seen. Of course, he didn't know if Alec knew of him or not, even though the both of them had went to college and wounded up in Jurassic World due to some weird coincidence. "I'm assuming you want me to take you to him, then?" Magnus held out the boxes. "These are your wristbands, by the way. And an envelope for food."

Isabelle eagerly took the envelope with a quick 'thank you.' "That would be lovely, if you don't mind." She slid her wristband on over her thin wrist. "You know where he works?"

Magnus pretended to be offended. "Of course I do. Have you _seen_ your brother?" Jace rolled his eyes and motioned to himself, as if Magnus had been talking about him. The dark-haired Director scoffed. "I haven't actually been down there, though. Too much dirt for my taste."

Jace smirked, "Well, I'm sure he won't mind seeing you for a change."

Magnus grinned at the idea, even if it was messy down where Alec worked. He knew Alec was bonded with the raptors, but he'd never actually seen him in action. Maybe it would be worth it- possibly cool and undoubtedly hot. The rest of them slid their wristbands on over their wrists, while Isabelle stuffed the envelope of money into her purse. "Pass up on a chance to see your hot brother in action? Wouldn't dream of it." He smirked. Clary flashed him a knowing smile, her fingers interlinked with Jace's. Magnus had once thought Jace was very cute, but Jace was even cuter with Clary. Also, he wasn't really Magnus' taste. The Director had a thing for dark hair and blue eyes, if he was going to be completely honest.

The five of them set out for a Jeep to ride down to velociraptor habitat. The Jeep was a classic he'd managed to snatch from eBay, despite the looks he'd gotten from his supervisors. The logo 'Jurassic Park' had been replaced with 'Jurassic World', though it still held the same antiquity as it did from the previous park. Simon flashed an eager smile when he saw him, mostly do to the limited edition shirt he was wearing, as did Clary. Magnus climbed into the driver's seat and turned the engine over with a loud, satisfying roar. Wind blowing in his hair, with his friends sitting beside him, Magnus couldn't help but grin.

* * *

 **Okay, so what did you think?**

 **I'm making the chapters a bit shorter than I'm partial to because I know this story won't be a very long one. At best, I think it can either be fifteen-twenty chapters, or twenty-thirty. I'm not entirely sure, I'm just having a feel out for this story.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review below! I'm a review whore, if I'm gonna be entirely honest.**

 **I can't help it! Reviews make me smile! Leave one for me to grin like an idiot at!**

 **-Skylar (;**


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Hey guys!**

 **I know these chapters are short, but long chapters make for long updates so, suck it up. I'm pretty much writing long chapters, then cutting them into two chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit but them fancy ass raptors.**

* * *

Being an alpha wasn't something that required little to no exercise. Alec constantly had to make sure he was in shape, which meant that before bonding he was in the small gym for close to two hours. His abdomen was sore, but he welcomed the ache seeing as he was used to it. Having done that every day since he got the job, Alec had grown used to pretty much everything his trainer could throw at him. Though, he couldn't all be muscle. He was mostly lean, with muscle in the right places. Never had he once wanted to be all bulky and muscular like the many bodybuilders he'd encountered. Alec liked to think he was the goldilocks of bodybuilders and skinny- a little bit of both.

"Nice to see you here this early," a voice commented.

Alec turned on his heel. He held a wet rag to dab the perspiration off from his forehead and neck, moving it downwards in time to clear his vision. Of course, it had to be the most annoying, condescending man he'd ever encountered- Valentine Morgenstern. He was easily the last part Alec ever wanted to see again. Not hiding the eye roll at his presence, Alec shook his head and started to leave. "Hey, wait up!" Valentine called, jogging to keep up with Alec's swift movements. Alec tried his best to go fast without running. In doing so, he caught the eye of Jem, his co-worker, laughing at the action.

Backstory: Valentine was a power-crazed maniac who was convinced the raptors would be used in war. Alec had, multiple times, set him straight or forced him out of the velociraptor habitat. Somehow, the black-eyed excuse for a man always got back in.

Alec knew he had to feed the raptors, whether or not Valentine was present. He couldn't let them starve, but he didn't exactly want to let Valentine see how they responded to him. "You have to stay behind the gate," Alec ordered the man. Valentine's black, beady eyes swiveled around to Alec's, where he scowled and moved behind the gate with the rest of the workers. Shaking his head, Alec moved to cross the bridge.

The raptors habitat was a large one. In order to move around freely, they had to build steel enforcements above the habitat, along with iron boxes to keep the piglets feed and all. A long, silver bridge stretched right across the habitat. Just beneath it, an iron gate to keep the raptors from getting through. Alec caught eyes with one of the new workers, Meliorn, and nodded his head. "Let him loose," Alec ordered. While Meliorn worked to release one of the piglets in order to draw the raptors in close, he collected a bucket of frozen rats from Jem's hands. Jem eyed him for a moment, before glancing to Valentine. Wordlessly, they spoke of their distaste for the man. With pursed lips, Jem started out of the bridge and moved behind the gate with the others, careful to stay far from Valentine.

"They're on their way," Meliorn announced in faux confidence.

Alec raised his jaw. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of color. He couldn't turn to see who'd joined the party, and simply assumed it was a group from operations come to see the raptors.

All thoughts in Alec's mind dwindled when he heard it- the pound of heavy steps hitting the ground. He lifted his eyes to the trees, watching and listening as the sounds of shrieks got closer and closer. In a flash of pink, a small piglet came running from the trees, squealing in fright. Meliorn was quick to capture it in its containment. Alec's gaze hooked on the habitat. It only took a second for the pounding feet to come undeniably close, and suddenly the velociraptors were erupting into view.

The raptors were easily one of the more beautiful things Alec had seen in his life. All rough edges and scales, they were intimidating but intriguing. With yellow eyes and slitted pupils, their gaze made young children writhe and older parents stare in awe. From first imprinting on them, Alec knew each of the raptors individuality; Delta, a shade of gray: Echo, dark green: Charlie, light green: and Blue, the beta named after her colorful stripe of said color. They snapped their teeth hungrily upon noticing the piglet, but Alec was quick to tame them. "Hey," he demanded their attention. At his voice, they eagerly looked up, quick blinks revealing their third eyelid. "Echo, I see you." His gaze darted to the raptor, who had been looking everywhere but him. Echo's eyes flew to his. "Delta, watch it." Charlie bared his teeth. Alec looked at him sharply. "Charlie, back up."

Alec made sure to look at all of them. "Eyes up," he lifted his free hand with two fingers pointed. The raptors followed his orders and looked up, their eyes holding onto him. Alec held their eye contact. He had to show that he was the alpha, that he ran the show- and that meant never looking away. "And we're walking." Alec turned sharply on his heel, still watching their eyes, and brought them to the other edge of the bridge. They followed his every move, small arms dangling at their sides as their long, powerful legs pushed them along.

Alec reached into the bucket and pulled out one of the frozen rats. "Delta," he called. Said raptor leaped up as soon as the rat went flying, capturing the meal in one swift bite. Delta fell back to her legs, watching him appreciatively as she chewed. "Charlie, Echo." He tossed two out and watched as the raptors jumped up, snapping their jaws. Alec's piercing gaze moved to Blue, who'd been watching him patiently. Being the beta, he made sure to watch her for a moment longer than the others. "Blue," he made sure his voice was loud but calming at the same time, "this one's for you." Alec twisted the cold rat in his palm before jerking his arm forwards. Without hesitation, Blue pushed herself off the ground, head tilted back as the rat caught in her teeth. The alpha set his bucket of rats down before leaning forwards and staring at them. He whistled quickly to signal the end of feeding time. In a flash of color and teeth, the raptors turned the opposite direction and made a beeline for the trees.

Alec smiled softly at their long tails whipping back and forth as they went. His raptors reminded him of chihuahuas- smaller than the other creatures, but always packing a bite and a bark. Once he was sure they'd disappeared into the forest, he grabbed a rag and wiped his hands down of the frozen rat residue. "Great job, Alec." Jem complimented. Alec spun around to look at the people behind the gate, where Jem had formerly come through from. He was about to reply when he saw him- er, them.

Three familiar faces among two unfamiliar ones standing behind the gate, all of them staring at him in awe. He saw Isabelle's pale face and dark eyes light up when he noticed her and Jace, and how her cherry red lips spread into a large grin. Alec saw Magnus amongst them, as well, and fought how his heart nearly stopped beating at his sensual expression. "Alec!" Isabelle cheered as Alec moved towards them. To recognize Jem's compliment, he patted the man on his back before hurrying past the gate.

"Izzy!" Alec exclaimed happily. She threw her arms around his lean frame, hugging him tightly. Jace grinned.

"Since when have you gone all rock hard on me?" Izzy commented when she pulled back, poking his abdomen. She pretended as if she'd hurt her finger and made a face, yanking her arm back. Alec rolled his eyes at her dramatic act. Sure, he was built, but it wasn't like he was made of steel. Her eyes flashed when she saw the habitat once again.

"And since when have you been able to do _that_?" Jace was still staring where the raptors had once been. Alec spun around to see what he was looking at before chiding himself. What else would Jace have been talking about?

"Since I've worked here," Alec laughed. "You guys came on a good day, though. It usually doesn't end up as pretty. Charlie has a mouth on him."

Alec's eyes swiveled around to the new additions in the group. He first saw Clary because of her fiery locks of hair, and saw how she stood beside Jace with their fingers locked together. He smiled. They were cute together, he had to admit- plus, Clary was a nice enough person. "Nice to see you again, Clary." Alec greeted with his trademark lopsided smile. He then turned his gaze to Isabelle's new boyfriend. He was tall and scrawny, bearing a Jurassic Park shirt behind a yellow plaid button up rolled to his elbows. From where Alec stood, he could see the bluish outline of contacts around the boy's irises. "And you are?"

"Oh," he nearly jumped at the recognition, "Simon Lewis." Simon extended his hand out. Alec gave it a firm shake and held his eyes like he did with the raptors. Simon gulped. "S-So, what you do here is really amazing."

Alec tilted his head. "Thanks. I like your shirt."

He thought he saw Simon's cheeks turn red. But, he wasn't entirely focused on that. He was more focused on the extremely handsome man standing beside them. Ah, Magnus Bane- easily the hottest man alive. Magnus' skin was always flawlessly caramel, tanned to perfection, his dark hair perfectly styled into a coiff. Around his stunning golden-green eyes was black, only making them stand out more than they already did. Not to mention, his _outfit_ God damn. Tight black jeans, umf. They accented every muscle, every curve. And- Oh god, was that an outline of his _dick?_ Alec thought he might faint. The bulge in Magnus' pants ended mid-thigh. _Oh God,_ he thought feverishly, _is he really that big? That can't be human._

Noticing his stare, Magnus' perfect lips curled into an amused smile. "Magnus Bane," he introduced himself. Unlike Simon, he didn't extend his hand for a shake or anything of the like. Instead, when no one was looking, Magnus' long pink tongue flicked out to lick his upper lip- slowly, sensually.

Suddenly, Alec was worried that he would have a brain aneurysm because _hot damn_ Magnus was perfection alive. From months of working with raptors, Alec was used to feigning confidence. Instead of fainting like he planned to, he instead flashed one of his (hopefully) charming smiles. "Alec Lightwood, nice to meet you."

Magnus winked. "Likewise."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You guys are sickening," she pretended to make herself throw up. Alec fought the blush on his cheeks and instead made to play it off like he was hot by grabbing a bottle of water and chugging some of it down. "Anyway, do you have time to go on any rides with us?" She turned to her gaze to Alec. All of them, including Magnus, awaited his answer.

Alec paused. "I'm not sure-"

"Pig out of containment!" Meliorn suddenly shouted, interrupting his thought. Alec's eyes visibly widened as he spun around to see Meliorn run across the bridge with a leash ready to capture the pig. Instead, one of the raptors darted out from the trees with lightning speed, the rest of the pack following. Meliorn's leash reached for the pig, but Echo caught it in his teeth, effectively flipping the new worker over the railing of the bridge and into the cage. Alec's breath caught.

Without thinking, Alec was flying down a set of stairs, leaving his siblings behind. Jem shouted for him to stop, but Alec knew what his raptors would do when exposed to another human. He balled up his fist and slammed the 'open' button. A loud beep signaled it had been pushed. Slowly, the iron gate began to lift up. As soon as there was enough room, Alec was rolling underneath it. "Alec, no!" Jem shouted. He heard pounding footsteps and knew immediately that his siblings had rushed to the bridge to watch, Isabelle shouting for him to come back.

Alec jumped to his feet. He rushed into the clearing and nearly slid on the mulch, but caught his footing and slightly crouched. "Hey!" He snapped at the raptors. Alec threw his hands out, palms first and fingers spread before him. Delta gave one of her infamous screeches of protest. Alec narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, hey!" He shouted again, furrowing his brow angrily.

"Echo, I see you. Back up." Alec slowly moved backwards, one foot behind the other every ten seconds. He moved his hand to Echo, who was on his left. On his right, Charlie snapped his teeth. "Woah, Charlie! Stand down." He ordered in a gruff voice. Charlie moved closer. "Hey- what did I just say?"

Above him, he heard asset containment come running, their guns at the ready. "Don't shoot!" Alec called upwards, never moving his eyes from Blue. "Don't shoot! You put twelve amps in my raptors, they'll never trust me again."

"Stand down," he ordered Blue, who was inching closer and closer. Blue snapped her teeth. "What did I just say?" He held his hands out. Blue blinked her large eyes at him, tilting her head in the way a curious cat would do. "Close the gate," he projected his voice back to Jem.

"Wha- no, Alec!" Jem protested.

Alec hardened his gaze on Delta, who's snarling was off-putting. He'd been with these creatures since their birth, he'd imprinted on them before they even knew what _they_ were. "Just… trust me." He held Blue's eyes. Blue was the beta, so she was prone to following orders. Easily, he and Blue were the closest out of the pack. He heard Jem fiddle with something behind him, before groaning and hitting the 'close' button. As he moved backwards, Alec suddenly dropped to the floor and rolled to the other side. The iron gate shut just as the pack came running, shoving their faces in between the bars, snarling hungrily.

Alec moved to sit up. He was breathing heavily from the interaction. Meliorn, who was close to the gate, jumped with Echo shoved her face behind him and snapped her teeth. Jem helped Alec to his feet. Alec gave a soft 'thank you' before turning his gaze on Meliorn. "Hey, you're the new guy, right?" Meliorn's eyes, wide and scared, looked up at him in awe. "Can I gave you some advice? Never turn your back on the cage, alright?"

With that, Alec trudged up the stairs, brushing the mud off his clothes. He found Isabelle staring at him in shock, while Magnus' stare matched the hunger of the raptors mixed in with the awe of Meliorn. Alec felt a twitch in his pants. _Stop it, Alec,_ Alec snapped mentally at himself, _do_ not _get a boner in front of your sister and brother._

"How did you do that?" Simon breathed in disbelief.

Alec fought his smile. "I'm the alpha," he explained, as if it were obvious. Which, to him, it was.

Simon paused. "The what?"

He caught Magnus' eye briefly. Magnus smirked triumphantly as his eyes trailed down to Alec's groin, unnoticed by the rest of the group. Alec sucked in a breath. _Don't,_ he chided himself. "The alpha," Alec began to explain as he sharply looked away from Magnus' intoxicating gaze. "I imprint on them at birth. Become their alpha- sort of like their pack leader."

Isabelle gave him a curious look. "Then who's the beta?"

Alec looked out to see Blue had disappeared into the trees. "Did you see the raptor with a blue stripe on her back?"

Isabelle nodded. "How could I not?"

"That's the beta." Alec smiled. To him, Blue was like a friend, far from being a pet. It was a relationship based on trust. Blue might be a raptor, but she was one of the more trustworthy people, er, animals he'd met.

Jace pursed his lips. "Well, not that that wasn't amazing- but are we gonna ride some rides? The brochure said something about a gyrosphere?"

Alec smiled. "My bike's right down there, I'll be there in a sec." He moved to retrieve his things as the rest of them left.

"I won't be able to attend," Magnus told them before they started down the steps to the Jeep. Alec pretended as if it didn't bug him while he gathered his sweaty towels and bottles of water together. When Alec moved, he thought Magnus had disappeared with the rest of them, but instead he was standing directly behind Alec. Without warning, Magnus stepped closer, nearly shoving him against the wall. Alec's breath hitched. "You know," his voice was low and hot against Alec's ear, "you really turned me on just then."

Alec fought for a response. "Really?" He managed an amused, calm composure. "Usually when I face raptors head-on, people get scared."

Magnus smirked. "It was hot, watching you be all… dominant."

Alec lifted his chin upwards. No one had seen them so far, not that he cared. Many of his co-workers knew that he was gay, and Alec wasn't exactly hiding it. He wasn't afraid of what they thought of him. "I'm glad you think so."

Magnus spritely raised an eyebrow. _God, that should be illegal._ "Oh, I'm not the only one." He moved closer. Alec stopped breathing when he felt a long, thick bulge on his hip. Was that his… oh, fuck. Alec couldn't stop the deep moan in his throat. Noticing this, Magnus stepped back, smirking that attractive grin that made Alec's knees weak. "We'll have to continue another time. See you soon." With that, Magnus disappeared to the Jeep with promises of dropping his friends off before heading back to work.

Jem came around the corner when Alec started to walk again. "What's wrong?" Jem inquired, noticing the flush on Alec's cheeks. "It's not that hot outside, Alec. It's, like, seventy-two degrees."

Alec swallowed thickly. "I know." With that, he grabbed his things and hurriedly started down to his bike. Magnus caught his eye as Alec clambered atop the motorcycle. Alec tried not to focus on how good it felt to touch someone else while he turned the engine over and lifted up the kickstand. It'd been a long while since Alec had been with someone _that_ way. Not to mention, he'd never been with someone as beautiful as Magnus. Biting hard on his lower lip, Alec shook his head clear of thoughts and revved the engine. "Follow me!" He shouted to his friends before rocketing off down the dirt road.

* * *

 **So, how was it? A little bit of friction early on, right? Well, that's how Magnus is. I would say make him wait, but Magnus had already been watching Alec before and knew that he wanted him. So, before they become anything, they're gonna have a little fling.**

 **Like I said, I'm not going to jump right into the plot of this story. I'm gonna introduce the characters a little, build a little more backstory, and we'll take it from there. For those that have seen Jurassic World, I'm sure you know what's gonna happen in this plot. Just, not as soon.**

 **Leave a review! I'm a whore for them!**


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**This one is a lot shorter than the others. It's just meant to give a little background on the Indominus, and how Alec and Magnus are starting to think of each other a lot more, if you know what I'm sayin (; a little bit of lemon, not too much, but just enough to get the ball rollin'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit but them fancy ass raptors**

* * *

Magnus' day had been busy enough. Throw in Alec Lightwood, and he could hardly focus at all. He went through the motions of checking the live count, getting statistics and new data from the lab. When it was nearing six o'clock, he was reminded by his assistant of a meeting with Mr. Starkweather, and Magnus rushed off to meet his deadline. With an armful of statistics and attractions needing attention, Magnus emerged onto the helipad in time to spot a chopper swaying back and forth. The spinning blades blew his hair back out of his face. Sloppily, the helipad landed and Magnus was ushered aboard. Although Magnus never voiced it, he loved heights, and eagerly clipped himself in.

"Evening, Mr. Bane." Mr. Starkweather greeted from the pilot's seat.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Mr. Starkweather," he began, "you can fly?"

"Just got my license!" He shouted in return over the beating blades. The man sitting beside him, the co-captain, shot Mr. Starkweather a look.

"In two days," the man called.

"In two days!" Mr. Starkweather yelled again. Suddenly, they were lifting off. Magnus gasped and gripped onto anything he could as the helicopter sloppily lifted into the air. Mr. Starkweather was the founder of Jurassic World, being that he didn't seem to have much interest in statistics. "How's my park doing?" He called back casually.

Magnus made so that the papers wouldn't go flying. "Well, guest satisfaction is up ten percent. The live count currently is two-thousand-five-hundred-ninety-two!" He yelled so that his voice would carry over the sound of the spinning blades. The helicopter made a sharp turn. Magnus glanced out the window to see the long expanse of green hills, the various attractions beneath them. He smiled.

"How are my animals? Enjoying life?" Mr. Starkweather turned again. Magnus grabbed onto a handle to keep from flying out.

"Well, I can't really measure the animal's happiness-"

Mr. Starkweather laughed, "Of course you can! You can see it in their eyes!"

Magnus smiled. He wasn't exactly thinking of animal's eyes at the moment, but more so of a pair of stunning blue ones with a burst of green and gold flecks. "Now, let's see my new attraction!"

Ah, the new attraction. Indominus Rex- a horrible name, really. Magnus was more partial to _archaeornithomimus,_ though the lab thought Indominus would be a better name. Magnus had only seen Indominus twice- and the name suited her perfectly. Indominus meant "untamable king", and judging by her size, it fit. Even then, he'd always been a little hesitant. Sure, none of the dinosaurs there were natural, having had DNA gaps filled with the genes of present animals. But still, it was unnerving to think that the lab had produced a new dinosaur- one not made by nature previously, but one being a combination of other species. Magnus was always wary of Indominus. He did his best to stay clear of her, but his job didn't seem to allow that.

Mr. Starkweather shakily landed the helicopter on a helipad and shut it off. Magnus climbed out immediately, unnerved by the sloppy ride he'd taken, and held his notes against his side. He spotted the co-captain run into the bushes and throw up the contents in his stomach. "Is he alright?" Magnus furrowed his eyebrows.

Mr. Starkweather dismissed it with a wave of his hand as he strode towards the entry gates. "He's just being dramatic." Magnus wanted to laugh, but he forced himself not to. Instead, he followed behind his boss up into the viewing room. "When is the attraction opening?"

"Well, it was supposed to open in two weeks," Magnus began as they climbed the staircases. His eyes moved backwards to the workers melting steel beams together. "But asset control thought that the gates should be a little higher. She's… a bit bigger than expected." Wow, was that the understatement of the century.

They emerged into the viewing room. The viewing room was simply a room with glass front walls to allow the customer to see into the cage. Magnus eyed a crack in the glass from where Indominus had tried to escape from. It sent a shiver down his spine, so he looked away. "She began to anticipate where the food was coming from," Magnus explained as a crane came into view, holding the stripped body of a steer. "One of the workers nearly lost an arm, the others threatened to quit if I couldn't ensure their safety."

Magnus stood before the glass. He watched as the Indominus came into view. Easily, it was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen in his life- that, and Hall Baker's haircut. I-Rex, as he'd nicknamed it, was bigger than a T-Rex, and a whole lot scarier. It moved slowly on tall, thick back legs, her forearms short but longer than any T-Rex's. She was as large as a building, moving sluggishly. With each step, the earth shook, a booming noise rippling the walls. Magnus tried not to look as Indominus came forward, snatched up the meal in one swift display of sharp teeth, and moved backwards. Upon noticing Mr. Starkweather and Magnus through the glass, Indominus' eyes blinked slowly, revealing her third eyelid, slit-pupils staring at them like a shark with prety.

"Do you think she'll scare the kids?" Magnus asked in a soft voice. He turned to look at Mr. Starkweather.

The park founder held Indominus' eye. Slowly, she began to move backwards, a long tail whipping back and forth as she trudged back into the trees. Personally, Magnus had never seen something so… terrifying. "Scare the kids?" Mr. Starkweather repeated in a low voice. "She'll give the parents nightmares.'

Magnus gave him a curious look. Damn right, she will. "Is that good?"

Mr. Starkweather's lips screwed into a partially amused smile. "It's fantastic." After a moment, he turned to look at Magnus. "I thought you said she had a sibling?"

Magnus felt his stomach sink. "She did," he explained slowly. He felt a shiver just thinking about it- and very little made Magnus scared.

The man gave him a suspicious look. Mr. Starkweather was handsome, Magnus could admit. In that moment, the man's golden brows were furrowed, his hair shining like sand. Though, Magnus was more into the mysterious dark, tall handsome blue-eyed men. "Where is she?"

Magnus lifted his chin. "She ate it."

Mr. Starkweather looked back out the window. Pursing his lips, he began to walk the perimeter of the viewing room, seeing it from different angles. "There's a man on the island- he's very talented with our animals. I want you to bring him in, check security, a three-over on the Indominus."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "He lives on the island?"

"On the outskirts, yes." Mr. Starkweather strode over to Magnus. "His name is Alec Lightwood. He's very talented."

Magnus couldn't fight his smirk. "I'm sure he is." His boss looked over at him curiously. "When do you want me to bring him in?"

Mr. Starkweather shrugged his shoulders. "Some time this week- before Sunday."

Magnus nodded. Now, he had an excuse to go see that extremely hot piece of man. "I will do just that." _And a little more._

Mr. Starkweather smiled. "Good to hear." With his hands in his thousand-dollar suit pant pockets, the founder started out of the viewing room. Magnus followed behind him. By the time they got outside, the co-captain was sitting on the steps of the helipad, his eyes screwed shut. Mr. Starkweather slapped him on the back. "Let's get going!"

* * *

Alec took another swig of his Dr. Pepper. The cold glass bottle felt good on his hot fingers, especially when it ran down his warm throat. Alec sat the bottle back down onto the grass-mulch mixture and returned back to his bike. A wrench in his hand, he focused on tightening the seat bolts of his bike. Grease covered his fingers, but he was careful not to get any on the single headlight of the motorcycle. With a careful rag and some vinegar oil, Alec made sure the headlight was sparkling clean before taking another sip of his soda. As he moved to fix the panel, the sound of tires on a dirt road screeched to a stop before his house.

Who'd be visiting him? Alec made sure that Izzy and Jace were okay before going back to his bungalow. They wanted him to stay and go on rides, but Alec had been in Jurassic World hundreds, if not thousands of times. It's where his job was, for Christ sake. So, after six hours of dinosaurs and the like, Alec returned home to relax (okay, maybe he'd jerked one off) and work on his bike.

Emerging from a silver Kia was perhaps the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. Magnus Bane, of course. It was odd seeing him, as two hours previously Alec had bumped one off thinking of Magnus' mouth. Magnus eyed the bungalow for a moment, before striding over to where Alec sat. "Nice to see you again," Magnus tilted his head, his cat-like eyes watching as Alec pulled his hands back from the back.

"Always a pleasure," Alec drawled humorously. He brushed past Magnus and up the steps of his home, grabbing a wet rag to wipe the grease off his hands. "What is it you need?" He inquired once he stepped back.

"Well, a blowjob would be nice," Magnus shrugged, "but I'll settle for a meeting."

Alec almost choked on his Dr. Pepper. "What?"

"I said, a blowjob would be nice, but-"

"I heard that part," Alec rolled his eyes in amusement. He stood straight by Magnus, though Magnus was easily inches taller. Alec used to think he was tall, what with being six-foot-two and all, but with Magnus' six-foot-five height, he felt like a dwarf. "What was the other part?"

Magnus held his gaze. "Mr. Starkweather wants you to come check the newest attraction."

This got Alec's attention. "What?"

"The Indominus," Magnus explained calmly, as if talking to a child, "the new hybrid rex.'

Alec snorted. "Indominus Rex?" He questioned. Though, he thought about the other half for a moment, before raising his eyebrow. "So, you guys just went and cooked up another dinosaur in that lab of yours?"

"I'm not a scientist," Magnus retorted, "I'm just the Director of Operations. Now, will you come this Saturday, or not?"

"Oh, I'll _come_." Alec winked. It felt good to see Magnus blush for once. "But what's in it for me?"

Magnus flashed a grin. "You get to see my handsome face again?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders. He leaned down to retrieve his things from his bike and wheeled it against the side of the house. "I'm seeing it right now," he turned around. Suddenly, Magnus was in front of them. They stood on the edges of the lake, the dirt turning soggy. Magnus smirked.

"You're the alpha, right?" Magnus tilted his head.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "I am."

"Well, alpha," Magnus purred. Alec became hyper aware of how close they were. "Would you mind showing me into your bungalow for proper… payment?"

Alec's cheeks turned bright red. Without hesitation, he was grabbing Magnus' hand, leading him into his home. He knew they were acting fast, but dammit if Alec wasn't horny. He hadn't gotten any for months, and his impulse control was paying for it. All he wanted right then was to take Magnus. Half of him was saying that it was stupid, because he should get to know Magnus and his quirks and- oh, shut up, the other half was saying. Just a blow job, maybe a quick fuck. It wasn't like they were getting married. This was how it is in an adult world. No strings attached, right?

* * *

 **I know, other fanfictions like to portray Alec as shy and blush-y and stuff, but I'm kind of sick of Alec always being the submissive one that blushes when someone says "cock". So, I'm making him a bit more comical, confident in himself, not a shy scared virgin like the many Malec fanfictions I've read in my time on FanFiction. Can I get a "Hell Yeah!" to Alec being confident in himself?**

 **And, also, "Hell Yeah" for horny Alec thinking with his dick and not his mind for once?**

 _ ***hell yeah!***_

 **Okay, wow, that's one of the more pathetic things I've done with my life. Anyway, leave a review- I'm a bloody whore for them. I'll do anything, except anal.**

 **OKAY WOW RIGHT OKAY BYE**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Okay, boys and girls! This one is very lemony. One might even say its... lemonade.**

 _ **oh god that was terrible please give me a great i'm horrible at puns okay?**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit but them fancy ass raptors**

* * *

Alec took another swig of his Dr. Pepper. The cold glass bottle felt good on his hot fingers, especially when it ran down his warm throat. Alec sat the bottle back down onto the grass-mulch mixture and returned back to his bike. A wrench in his hand, he focused on tightening the seat bolts of his bike. Grease covered his fingers, but he was careful not to get any on the single headlight of the motorcycle. With a careful rag and some vinegar oil, Alec made sure the headlight was sparkling clean before taking another sip of his soda. As he moved to fix the panel, the sound of tires on a dirt road screeched to a stop before his house.

Who'd be visiting him? Alec made sure that Izzy and Jace were okay before going back to his bungalow. They wanted him to stay and go on rides, but Alec had been in Jurassic World hundreds, if not thousands of times. It's where his job was, for Christ sake. So, after six hours of dinosaurs and the like, Alec returned home to relax (okay, maybe he'd jerked one off) and work on his bike.

Emerging from a silver Kia was perhaps the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. Magnus Bane, of course. It was odd seeing him, as two hours previously Alec had bumped one off thinking of Magnus' mouth. Magnus eyed the bungalow for a moment, before striding over to where Alec sat. "Nice to see you again," Magnus tilted his head, his cat-like eyes watching as Alec pulled his hands back from the back.

"Always a pleasure," Alec drawled humorously. He brushed past Magnus and up the steps of his home, grabbing a wet rag to wipe the grease off his hands. "What is it you need?" He inquired once he stepped back.

"Well, a blowjob would be nice," Magnus shrugged, "but I'll settle for a meeting."

Alec almost choked on his Dr. Pepper. "What?"

"I said, a blowjob would be nice, but-"

"I heard that part," Alec rolled his eyes in amusement. He stood straight by Magnus, though Magnus was easily inches taller. Alec used to think he was tall, what with being six-foot-two and all, but with Magnus' six-foot-five height, he felt like a dwarf. "What was the other part?"

Magnus held his gaze. "Mr. Starkweather wants you to come check the newest attraction."

This got Alec's attention. "What?"

"The Indominus," Magnus explained calmly, as if talking to a child, "the new hybrid rex.'

Alec snorted. "Indominus Rex?" He questioned. Though, he thought about the other half for a moment, before raising his eyebrow. "So, you guys just went and cooked up another dinosaur in that lab of yours?"

"I'm not a scientist," Magnus retorted, "I'm just the Director of Operations. Now, will you come this Saturday, or not?"

"Oh, I'll _come_." Alec winked. It felt good to see Magnus blush for once. "But what's in it for me?"

Magnus flashed a grin. "You get to see my handsome face again?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders. He leaned down to retrieve his things from his bike and wheeled it against the side of the house. "I'm seeing it right now," he turned around. Suddenly, Magnus was in front of them. They stood on the edges of the lake, the dirt turning soggy. Magnus smirked.

"You're the alpha, right?" Magnus tilted his head.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "I am."

"Well, alpha," Magnus purred. Alec became hyper aware of how close they were. "Would you mind showing me into your bungalow for proper… payment?"

Alec's cheeks turned bright red. Without hesitation, he was grabbing Magnus' hand, leading him into his home. He knew they were acting fast, but dammit if Alec wasn't horny. He hadn't gotten any for months, and his impulse control was paying for it. All he wanted right then was to take Magnus. Half of him was saying that it was stupid, because he should get to know Magnus and his quirks and- oh, shut up, the other half was saying. Just a blow job, maybe a quick fuck. It wasn't like they were getting married. This was how it is in an adult world. No strings attached, right?

The interior of the bungalow was nothing special. Alec was thankful that he didn't sleep in a hammock, but his bed was large enough for the both of them. There was a small kitchen by the front, along with a large bathroom and a dresser for his clothes. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling, something comforting that reminded him of the stars. Without warning, Magnus was pushing Alec onto the bed. Alec felt his groin twitch, his erection painfully straining through his jeans. From Magnus' tight leather pants, the alpha could see the tent trying to break free. "Now, some incentive to come on Friday."

Magnus smirked up at him as he crawled atop Alec's hips. Leaning forward, he captured Alec's lips. Alec melted into the heated kiss, tasting the sweet flavor of Magnus' lips. Their tongues danced around each other, moans escaping their throats. Alec thrust his hips upwards, desperate for friction. Magnus rubbed himself against Alec's groin, dry-humping him through their clothing as their lips tangled. Alec threw his head back, moaning at Magnus's actions. Magnus used this to his advantage. His lips connected with the white flash of Alec's neck, sucking on his throat, leaving wet bruises. "Oh, fuck, Magnus," Alec groaned, the vibrations of his words humming through Magnus's tongue.

"Fuck, you're hard," Magnus moaned. He pulled back to lift up his shirt, necklaces dangling and thrown somewhere in the bungalow. Alec had never admitted it out loud, but he always loved when a sexual partner would talk dirty- it was one of his many fetishes.

Alec sat up to help Magnus pull his shirt off. Magnus stopped. Scars from working with dinosaurs were faint on his skin. Magnus stared at them momentarily, before his eyes darted to the swirling black tribal tattoos on his biceps and the side of his abdomen. "Damn, Alec," Magnus smirked, running his hands over the lifted muscular skin of Alec's torso. "You're fucking built."

Alec felt his groin twitch again. Noticing this, Magnus moved backwards, his fingers undoing Alec's belt and buttons. In one swift motion, he pulled the waistband of Alec's pants over his shoes. Alec cursed himself. He'd forgotten to take off his shoes, but Magnus already had. Magnus didn't seem to mind though, instead unlacing them in a painfully slow fashion. "Dammit, Magnus," Alec breathed raggedly, "if you don't fuck me soon, I swear."

This seemed to be a good enough incentive. Magnus ripped off the boots and socks quickly, scattering them across the bungalow floor. Alec's boxers were gone, exposing the long, thick, hard manhood aching to be touched. Magnus smirked when he saw it. "And you're big, too," he commented slyly. Suddenly, Magnus bent his head down, his eyes looking all innocent as he stared upwards.

Alec audibly shouted when Magnus captured his cock with one swift swoop. His mouth was wet and warm as the head of Alec's member slid down Magnus' throat. Alec didn't know how he did it, but Magnus managed to take all of Alec into his mouth, right down the base where his dark happy trail led up his abdomen. Alec moaned and grabbed onto Magnus' hair, pulling it, messing it in fingers. Magnus seemed to enjoy this, seeing as he moaned around Alec's cock, sending warm vibrations up Alec's body. Magnus had practiced, it was obvious by the way his tongue would swirl around Alec's head before taking him into his mouth again. Alec thrust his hips up.

Magnus hollowed out his cheeks, the jowls casting shadows. Alec knew right then and there he would be hooked on the man- whether or not he wanted it. Magnus looked so beautiful, so amazing in that moment, with lustful eyes and his lips wrapped around Alec's cock. Alec felt the tightening in his abs, tighter and tighter until he thought he would shrink. "Shit, shit, shit- fuck, _Magnus,_ fucking- I'm gonna cum."

Magnus took him into his throat once again. Alec disappeared into his mouth, and that was all it took. Alec shot his load into Magnus, moaning loudly as he did so. Instead of spitting him out, though, Magnus swallowed him easily, a bit of pearlescent cum dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Alec dropped his head back onto the pillow, his breathing heavy and uncontrolled. "Fuck, Magnus," Alec breathed heavily.

Magnus climbed atop him. "Oh, no, we're not done yet." He purred. Magnus leaned downwards to kiss Alec. Ah, another one of the alpha's fetishes- tasting himself on the other person. When Magnus' tongue slipped inside his mouth, Alec felt his erection slowly return, as he tasted his cum on Magnus's lips.

Alec heard the jingle of a belt coming undone. Magnus pulled back, easily stepping out of his pants, before climbing aboard Alec's hips. Alec knew he was hard again the moment he saw Magnus' cock- as big as it had been through the outline in Magnus's leather jeans. Alec met his eye as he leaned down, covering his palm in leftover cum. Magnus leaned forwards with his back arched. He licked along Alec's throat as Alec grabbed Magnus soft, thick ass into his hands. His lubed fingers played with the ring of muscle before sliding a finger in. Magnus moaned when Alec began to pump him, adding another finger then another. "Shit, Alec, just fuck me already."

Alec removed his hands though he still held Magnus by the ass. Magnus leaned up to line himself up with the head of Alec's dick. Slowly, he began to sit on him, Alec's cock sliding in further and further until he was completely sheathed inside the director. Magnus was tight and wet and warm, encasing all around Alec. "Fuck, Magnus," Alec breathed shakily.

Magnus smirked. "That's your job."

Alec didn't waste a moment. He began thrusting up into Magnus, as well as Magnus bouncing up and down on him. The sound of their sticky flesh slapped together time after time turned Alec on, especially when Magnus threw his head back in ecstasy. "Shit, Alec- you're so big, _uhh."_

"Alexander," Alec grunted as he shoved himself in once again.

Magnus got the idea. " _Fuck me, Alexander."_ He leaned forwards, back arched, to suck on Alec's jaw. Alec took this opportunity to flip them over so that Alec was on top. He lifted one of Magnus' legs up onto his shoulders and shoved in at a different angle. He knew he hit Magnus' prostate by the way the director screamed. "Oh, fuck me- again, again, again, Alexander."

Alec complied with ease. After more thrusts and screams of each other's names, Alec fell out of rhythm, shoving and grunting. Magnus's stunning eyes were half lidded, their amber-emerald color shining out like stars from behind his dark lashes and eyeliner. For the second time that night, Alec pushed into Magnus and felt himself release within him. Magnus' eyes rolled into the back of his head as he shot ropes of white cum onto Alec's chest, running down over the curves of the alpha's muscles and dripping into his dark pubic hair. Alec collapsed atop him, milking himself for every drop, before finally pulling out and rolling to the side.

"Fuck," Magnus was breathing heavily.

Alec's cheeks were flushed. It'd been a while since he'd been made to cum twice in one night, but Magnus did it with graceful ease. His hot cum was running down his chest, staining the sheets. His skin was sticky with sweat. "I don't know if I'll be able to walk tomorrow," Magnus attempted to sit up, but lazily fell back into the sheets.

Alec chuckled lowly. "No one's made me feel that good since… ever."

Magnus smirked. He rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his arm, the lean muscle in his bicep rippling as he did so. "Maybe you've been with the wrong people," he purred, leaning down to kiss him. Alec licked along Magnus' bottom lip. Without warning, Magnus bit down on Alec's fuller lower lip, nibbling, before kissing along his jaw. "What time is it?" Magnus inquired, lifting his head up from making bruises on Alec's neck.

"Uh," Alec scanned the room for his alarm clock, temporarily turned around. He found it sitting on the kitchenette counter. "Six thirty-two."

Magnus' eyes grew wide. "Fuck, I'm gonna be late for the ship." He winced as he tried to get up, unable to walk properly. Alec sat up in concern. Magnus limped over to his clothing, a sight Alec found hilarious and enduring all rolled into one.

"If it hurts that much," Alec proposed slowly, "why don't you just stay here?"

Magnus spritely raised an eyebrow. From where Alec was sitting, he could see the bruises along Magnus' jaw as well, and the fingerprint-shaped one on his ass. Alec immediately felt guilty, but he definitely _hadn't_ in the moment. "You know," Magnus smirked as he moved to climb back onto the bed, "that's not such a bad idea."

Alec grinned. "I know."

"Getting to fuck the oh-so great alpha Alexander Lightwood?" Magnus laid down next to him. He used a finger to drag across the cum on Alec's abs, tracing the muscles, before lifting the pearlescent index finger to his lips. Alec's groin twitched as Magnus tongue darted out to lick the cum off, _his own_ cum. Alec had never thought of that fetish before, but laying there, watching Magnus lick himself off his fingers- it was incredibly hot.

Many hours later, Alec and Magnus had taken turns bottoming, screaming out each other's names in a medley of moans.

* * *

 **Ooh, Alec thinks it's a one night stand, but little does he know!**

 **Okay, now to go take a cold shower...**

 **Leave a review! I'm a whore for them, remember?**


	5. Chapter FIVE

**I know, I know. I want action, too. Not the sexual kind, but the one where they're all sweaty and running from dinosaurs and shit. I'm updating really quickly because 1) I have nothing else to do with my life, 2) I can't get this idea out of my head, 3) I'm procrastinating updating my other story 4) I need to study for my permit so obviously I'm updating this story, 4) I have to make one hundred flash cards by August**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit but them fancy ass raptors**

* * *

When Alec woke up, Magnus was nowhere to be found.

Yawning, he leaned upwards to sit, the sheets falling off his bare torso. Isla Nublar's cool breeze wafted in through the bungalow, waving the curtains that acted as doors. He first noticed that his clothes had been folded and set on his couch, atop them a small white piece of paper. Alec raised an eyebrow when he spotted it. Sighing, he tiredly rubbed his eyes and moved off the bed. The brisk chill of the room rose goosebumps along his arms as he retrieved the note. Used to the temperature of Isla Nublar, Alec was comfortable lying on his bed without the sheets, enjoying its mediate wind. Another yawn, and he started to read the note:

"Good morning, Alexander." It read, "Last night was one of the more memorable experiences I've had with another man. I was hoping you'd meet for coffee, sometime around three p.m.? My favorite diner here is the Cretaceous Cafe. I'll see you there. -Magnus Bane."

Magnus's signature was curly and formal, the tail of the 's' whipping around in an elegant swirl. Alec smiled when he was finished reading. Delicately, he set the note down and moved to get up from the bed, which still smelt like a mixture of incense and vanilla. Though, he found quickly that when he started to walk to the bathroom, his ass was entirely sore. It hurt to walk, but it wasn't unbearable. If he was going to be completely honest, it was kind of… hot. He wondered what Magnus would look like walking today. If sex the night before was as wild as he remembered, probably not well.

Conditioner lathered on his hair as Alec dipped the soap around his body. His skin was sweaty and sticky from the night before, not to mention he'd have to change the sheets and most likely burn the ones they'd used. Though, not much of Magnus' release was left on him, seeing as Magnus had done a good job licking it all off. That thought alone was enough to bring a sly smile to his face. Suddenly, there was an obnoxious knock on the side of the bungalow. Alec sighed and washed the remnants of his shower off before climbing out, a towel wrapped around his hips. He held it in case it were to fall. "Who is it?" Alec called outwardly.

"It's Isabelle, open the door!" Isabelle's annoyed voice came. He wondered how long they'd been outside for, though the thought dissipated as he sauntered to the curtains.

"There are no doors, Izzy." Alec laughed as he parted the material. He quickly found that Isabelle and her trio were standing on his porch, expectantly waiting to be let in. He flashed them all a smile and stepped aside. "Come on in." Morning sunlight enveloped the bungalow once they entered, and Alec knotted the curtains to their posts to allow more of the cool breeze to flow in.

Clary made a move to sit on the bed. Alec's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "No, don't!" He shouted. Her emerald eyes flashed to him, surprised at his outburst. She tentatively stepped away from the bed, towards Jace who was now eyeing Alec curiously. Alec hurriedly moved to his bed and hastily gathered the bed sheets into his arms. "S-sorry, I'm a little weird about not having clean sheets." Alec flashed what was hopefully an easy-going smile. By the looks on their faces, it was quite the opposite.

Isabelle's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Alexander Lightwood," she breathed in disbelief, "you screwed somebody last night, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec shoved the sheets into the dirty clothes hamper. As Isabelle's cherry colored lips spread into a wide grin, he shook his head and gathered his clothes to change in the bathroom.

"You know, this scent is _very_ familiar." Jace commented snidely.

Alec shut the bathroom door. The instant they were out of view, he sighed in relief. At least, it wasn't as bad as the time Isabelle and Alec had actually walked in on him fucking. Now, _that_ was embarrassing. Cheeks blushing at the memory, Alec took his time sliding his legs through the fabric of tight-ish black jeans, and buttoning up his dark blue shirt. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows before exiting the bedroom. When he did, everyone in the room was either red-cheeked or grinning. Confused, he stopped short. That was, until, he saw Jace holding up a black thong and a note- the same exact thong Alec had taken off Magnus the night before. Jace, smirking, cleared his throat and read the note aloud. "'Dear Alec,'" he began. Alec was frozen in his spot. "I had so much fun last night, I've decided to leave you with something to remember me by…' Okay, wow. I'm not reading the rest of that note." Jace tossed the note and the thong in his direction. Alec swiftly caught both.

"Who was it?" Clary asked innocently.

Alec blushed furiously. Quickly, he stuffed the note into his back pocket and shoved it underneath his bed. Suddenly, he remembered the other note- the one directly behind Isabelle. His eyes grew as wide as the moon. "None of your business." He hurried over to get the other note. Isabelle followed his line of vision to the piece of paper behind her. Her sly grin returned as she quickly snatched the note up. Alec tried to get it, but he didn't exactly want to hurt his sister.

Isabelle gasped. "You and Magnus?!" She nearly screeched.

Jace threw his head back in howls of laughter, "Oh my god, I called it!"

Clary and Simon exchanged knowing glances. "We ship it," they chorused. God, were they twins or something?

Alec snatched the note out of her hand, again, and this time ripped it up before flushing it down the toilet. "What time is it?" He groaned feverishly.

Simon threw a glance at his watch. "Around one."

Alec's eyes grew wide. If he didn't hurry soon, he'd be late for the bonding and hide 'n seek exercises with his raptors. "I gotta go," he suddenly said. With agile swiftness, he hurried out of the bungalow, his boots thumping on the wooden porch. His friends followed him out the door as he lifted up the leg of his kickstand and turned the engine over on his bike. "Make yourselves at home, or something!"

Isabelle pouted as he turned the bike around. "I wanna watch!" She protested. "Are you going to the raptors?"

Alec replied with a curt nod of his head. He eyed the Jeep at the side of his house- Magnus had probably lent it to them. "Well, hurry up then. I can't be late."

Magnus day was hectic.

After his night of lust with Alexander Lightwood (his name simply gave Magnus shivers), the director had woken up late. He panicked- Magnus was never late to work. As quickly as he could, he'd left two notes and a little _gift_ for Alec to remember him by before sweeping out the door. Luckily for Magnus, he always kept an extra set of clothing in his desk drawer, so he hurriedly snuck into the building to change. Five hours later, Magnus found himself sitting in Cretaceous Cafe, coffee already ordered and turning cold. It was half an hour past the time Alec was supposed to meet him. Didn't he get Magnus's message?

Magnus was certain he did. Pursing his lips, he made to take another sip of his drink.

Another hour had past. This was getting ridiculous. Magnus had already drunk all of his coffee, along with eating a small pastry. He understood Alec's life was busy- he did. He understood that Alec had a certain protocol to follow with his raptors. But an hour and a half late? It was just plain rude and made Magnus look like a fool. Shaking his head, Magnus rose up from his seat and tossed out the indicators of his snack. Just as he was striding out the door, he saw it- a flash of black hair. Magnus turned in time to see Alec hurrying towards him, a smudge of dirt on his cheek and his blue eyes looking tired. "Magnus, I'm so sorry!" Alec apologized upon stopping short before him. "I got up late, and then Isabelle and everyone else wanted to see the raptors, and I had to bond and do the search exercises and _Valentine_ made me wanna jump in the mosasaurus tank and-"

Magnus cracked a smile. Alec was a genuine person, he understood that. By the way he was ranting and ranting, it was obvious he'd been hung up at work. Magnus could understand that- there were plenty of times that he'd been stuck doing something and been late to another event. "Alec," he interrupted the cute man's ramble. Alec's stunning eyes darted to Magnus' in surprise. "It's alright."

Alec breathed a long sigh of relief. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm really late." He brushed a hand through his disheveled head of black hair.

 _God,_ was Alec attractive.

Magnus tilted his head, smiling. "I have an idea." He suddenly proposed. "Why don't we go on a ride?"

Alec's lips twitched into an easy, beautiful smile. "Sure." He agreed quickly. The two of them started to walk, their long legs making their strides quicker. "Which one did you have in mind?" As they sauntered down the road, Magnus's hand brushed against Alec's fingers. He saw the light flush of Alec's cheeks, which would've been barely noticeable if it hadn't been for the man's moon-colored skin.

"Cretaceous Cruise?" Magnus suggested. "We can invite your friends, if you'd like."

Alec made a noise of protest. "No, I think we're fine without them."

Noticing the look in Alec's eye, Magnus threw his head back and laughed. "They found my note, didn't they?" Alec parted his lips to speak, but instead groaned in a way that reminded Magnus of what his moans _really_ sounded like. A tiny smirk quirked on Magnus' lips when he realized what happened.

"Not just that," Alec breathed, "but they found the little _present_ you left me. Which, by the way, was _very_ generous." He brushed up against Magnus' shoulder, glancing up to wink his right eye. Magnus wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. He was reminded of the way Alec looked beneath him, all flushed cheeks and lustful eyes. Though, as much as he wanted to get inside Alec's pants again, to hear him moan, but he wanted to learn more about him, too. Which was odd, because Magnus was a King of one-night stands and rarely cared about the person he'd slept with. Something about Alec drew him in, which was a reason he'd invited him out in the first place.

The two of them entered the line for the ride. Magnus leaned up against the wooden fence, Alec on the opposite side. "So," Magnus inquired curiously, "wanna play twenty questions?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. He had his arms placed behind him, the muscles rippling in his biceps. Magnus inwardly grinned when he remembered how Alec's muscles felt, the smooth texture of his skin, his mysterious tribal tattoos. "Sure," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll start. Favorite color?"

Magnus smirked. "It changes day to day," he searched Alec's eyes, slowly tilting his head in the way a sleepy cat would. "Today, my favorite color is blue." He saw the way Alec's lips lifted into a smile, his cheeks slightly pink, though he never broke eye contact. Magnus could admire that about him. Alec was direct, spoke his mind, and always made sure he was paying attention to the person speaking to him. "Your favorite color?"

Alec's eyes skimmed Magnus' face. "Gold. Favorite food?"

The line moved forward and Magnus was forced to hop down from the gate. Slowly, they made their way to the front of the line. "Mm, dick." Magnus replied easily. Alec shook his head, laughing at the expressions of the people around them. "Specifically, your's." Alec's cheeks lit up scarlet. "Favorite movie?"

"Easy. Star Wars."

"Aren't those classics?" Magnus moved forward again. The line split up to different sections, him and Alec standing in the line for two-person kayaking.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "They're pretty old," he replied. "What's your favorite place to eat?"

Magnus wriggled his eyebrows. Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You can't ask questions like that and not expect me to answer in a dirty way," Magnus smirked. Alec was grinning, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Magnus found himself staring as a silence fell over them. Not staring in a stalker-ish way, but in the way that an explorer would look upon a waterfall, or in the way two newlyweds would stare. He just couldn't help it. Alec was gorgeous, so much so that it was difficult to look away. Noticing this, Alec tilted his head up, sparkling eyes staring into his.

Magnus had never felt the urge to kiss someone stronger than he had in that moment.

* * *

 **Aww, the cuties are on a little date!**

 **For those that don't know, this is set twenty years into the future, so that's why Star Wars are referred to as a classic. Actually, Star Wars were my dad's favorite movies before he passed. For father's day, I'm going to his grave and watching movies with him. What're you guys doing for father's day?**

 **Leave a review! I'll do anything but anal for them!**

 _ **seriously**_


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**So, for any of you kayak sticklers out there, I have no idea like how to use them. I'm assuming its a canoe and you... kayak, or something? I don't give a fuck. *sigh* anyway, if there's any misinformation on how to kayak in this chapter, suck it up. WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit but them fancy ass raptors**

* * *

Magnus stared down at Alec. Slowly, the two of them leaned in, eyes fluttering shut. Just as their lips brushed, a sudden voice over the intercom interjected. "Ladies and gentleman," the worker's tired voice came from her box, "please board your kayaks."

Alec pulled back, blushing, and turned to climb onto the said device. Magnus smiled as he dropped in behind him, the boat slightly rocking. An idea popped into Magnus' head. Gradually, his smirk turned into a smile as he grabbed onto one of the paddles holding over his lap. That same voice came again, ordering them to buckle into place before they set down the path. "I wouldn't buckle in, darling." Magnus purred. He allowed one of his hands to reach in front of him, petting Alec's spread thighs. He felt Alec stiffen, then relax, a low moan coming from his throat. To tease, he pulled back, gripping the paddle.

The kayak began to move forward, released from the containment and into the flowing current. Magnus began to paddle as well as Alec, though his eyes were focused upward to the gorgeous scenery. The Cretaceous Cruise was easily one of Magnus's favorite rides. The roof of the forest was overlapping vines, hanging down like streamers. Sunlight streamed in through particular spots, causing the large river to sparkle like a thousand diamonds. There weren't dinosaurs in their path yet, so Magnus took this time to set his paddle onto its stand. "We don't need them right now," he spoke into Alec's ear, "we're the only ones on the path, and the current will push us along. When it gets rough, we'll stop."

Alec turned around to object when Magnus reached around Alec's torso, running his hands over the alpha's fit physique. Alec moaned when Magnus' hand began to rub his groin, feeling the thick cock between the layer of denim become hard under his touch. As he felt him, Magnus began kissing up and down Alec's neck, tracing the bruises he'd left. "God, you're so beautiful." He whispered as he bit Alec's earlobe.

Alec grabbed Magnus's hand. Magnus raised an eyebrow, worried that Alec was going to make him stop his ministrations, but the concern faded as soon as he realized what Alec was doing. The blue-eyed man lifted his hand up, brushing Alec's abdomen, before he slid it into his jeans. Magnus smirked as his hand disappeared under the waistband of Alec's boxers, cupping the silky texture of the man's cock. "Mm," Alec leaned his head back onto Magnus's shoulder as said man licked the side of his throat, "I could take you right here."

"Keep talking like that and you will," Magnus purred. He began stroking Alec, up and down, milking his erection. Magnus pressed his hard-on into Alec's back, recalling what it felt like to be inside him. God, he couldn't wait until they did that again. It was peculiar in that way- Magnus had never felt the urge to go on a date with a one night stand, much less fuck them again. But with Alec, it was a whole different ball game.

"Magnus," Alec's voice broke off, "the current."

Magnus had never hated water so much in his _life._ Groaning, he slid his hand out from Alec's pants, which earned a sigh of protest from the man. He licked the pre-cum off his fingers before grabbing the paddle. The current was beginning to pick up, faster than before. Magnus knew it would only last for a minute, seeing as the end of the ride was a slower-paced current that pulled you effortless to the end point. Though, Magnus could admire the scene.

Apatosauri moved slowly along the trees. It was breathtaking yes, but Magnus had seen them all before. Their long necks dipped into the water, some of them leaned up to snap at the trees. He spotted the triceratops, the gentle giants gradually making their way through the trees. Magnus tilted his head up to see the vines, the winding trees that blocked out the sky above in a tapestry of wood browns and vibrant greens. Speakers had been implanted in faux boulders to play soft, Indian flute that supposedly fit the Jurassic period. Magnus tilted his head, preoccupied for the moment as they paddled along. He waited until the very second that the current let up, the water splashing them, before he nearly dropped his paddle and tackled Alec to the floor of the boat.

"That was quick," Alec smiled in amusement as Magnus pressed their lips together. Their tongues dipped into each other's mouth, groins pressing together. Like the first time they'd spent together, Magnus rubbed against him, dry-humping him through the clothing. Alec moaned, kissing Magnus's throat. "God, I wish we could just…"

"Fuck?" Magnus suggested as he parted Alec's legs.

Suddenly, Alec flipped them over so that he was between Magnus's legs. "My turn," he whispered with a sly smirk. Magnus watched hungrily as Alec undid the buttons of Magnus's pants, zipping down the zipper and yanking them down to his thighs. Alec looked angelic as the light hit him perfectly, lighting up his already-bright eyes. He smirked when he saw that Magnus wasn't wearing any underwear. "Someone prepared," he commented, his slender fingers wrapping around Magnus's stiff cock.

Magnus tilted his head back, exposing the bruised texture of his throat. "I left them for you," he moaned as Alec's tongue flicked out to taste Magnus's pre-cum. He didn't know how he could even form current sentences while Alec licked around his head, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked and let go with a wet 'pop'. "I was hoping… you'd- _fuck, Alexander, do that again."_

Alec's teeth grazed the side of Magnus's manhood. "Tell me what you were going to say," he leaned upwards, resting his cheek on the side of Magnus's inner thigh as he let his long tongue slide out, licking around Magnus's balls.

Magnus was frozen.

"Tell me, Magnus." He suddenly stopped, staring up at him. "Or I won't be able to continue."

"I was hoping you'd smell them," Magnus breathed shakily, "and jerk off to me."

Alec smirked at his answer. "Oh, I already jerk off to you." That seemed to be the right thing to say, because Magnus's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Though, Alec sat up, lips swollen, and began to undo his pants. Magnus stared at him, watching intently, as Alec slid his pants down to his ankles and climbed about Magnus's hips. Magnus stared at Alec's swollen cock hungrily.

Alec leaned forward and began to stroke himself, rubbing his pre-cum all around his cock. Magnus moaned loudly- so much that he was certain the dinosaurs would react to it. He couldn't take his eyes off Alec. He watched like a predator stalking prey as Alec pleasured himself. Without warning, he began to stroke Magnus, rubbing his cum in a mixture with Magnus's. Magnus quickly realized what he was doing as he lined himself up with Magnus's cock. Slowly, Alec began to sink down, inch after inch of Magnus's long dick disappeared into his hot, wet, tight folds. He stayed put for a moment and allowed himself time to adjust before beginning to rock his hips forward. Magnus moaned again, his chest vibrating. He held Alec by the sides and helped him steady himself as he continually bounced up and down. The kayak rocked back and forth, the water rippling maniacally."Fuck, Alexander. _Fuck, oh- yes, right here, uh."_

Magnus's cock brushed up against the little bundle of nerves inside Alec. Alec threw his head back in a loud scream of pleasure. "Again," he pleaded, "oh, fuck."

"Shit," Magnus breathed, "I'm gonna-" Alec grabbed onto his own cock and began stroking himself, effectively cutting Magnus off. Suddenly, Magnus's abdomen was tightening, liquid fire running through his veins, and he shot himself off into Alec. Ropes of hot white cum shot onto Magnus's face and dripped into his mouth. He made a show of licking it off his lips as Alec sloppily thrust Magnus into him one last time.

Suddenly, the kayak was swaying back and forth. Magnus's eyes grew wide in surprise as they tipped over. The kayak spilled the two men into the water. Luckily, the water wasn't freezing, but it was a shock to their systems. They went under for a moment before kicking back to the surface. It seemed Alec had more expertise in this situation, because he had one hand on the kayak before it could pull away. Magnus laughed maniacally. "Oh my god," he chuckled as he brushed his wet hair back from his face.

Alec first helped Magnus into the boat. Magnus leaned over, hand extended, and pulled Alec up onto the kayak. Blushing, Magnus pulled his pants up and buttoned them close while Alec did much of the same. "If I thought I could hardly walk today," Magnus breathed heavily, "I had another thing coming."

Alec smoothed his hair back from his eyes. "I don't know," he tilted his head back, basking in the newly found sunlight in an attempt to warm himself. Magnus tilted his head. The light hit Alec in the best way possible, causing the water in his hair to sparkle and the dew drops on his eyelashes to shine like diamonds. "I think I just got fucked pretty good. _I_ should be the one in a wheelchair."

Magnus chuckled. Both of them were soaking wet- and not in the good way. The kayak ride came to an end. Alec was stifling his laughter when they received odd looks as they climbed out of the boat. Upon noticing Alec's shivering, Magnus draped one arm over Alec's broad shoulder, pulling him into his side to keep him warm. Alec leaned against him in a way that felt entirely natural. It was around that time that Magnus couldn't help but realize how well their frames fit together- him being tall and lithe, while Alec inches starter and muscular. The thought alone brought a smile to his face. Noticing this, Alec glanced up. "What're you smiling at?"

Magnus pretended to think about. "Well, I don't know. Maybe it's because I have the world's most beautiful man dripping wet right now."

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you were blind, too."

Magnus almost tripped over his own two feet. Did Alec really not know how beautiful he was. "Alec, seriously." Magnus stopped, turning to stare down at his pair of stunning oceanic eyes. "You're honestly the most attractive guy I've ever met, if not in the entire world."

He saw how Alec's cheeks lit up pink as he self-consciously glanced away. "You don't know that."

"Alec, not to sound like a slut," Magnus began, holding eye contact, "but I've seen a lot of guys. I think I'm a pretty good candidate to dictate who's attractive, or not."

"Well, you've seen yourself, right?" Alec stared up at him. "You're like the most beautiful guy in the world."

Magnus easily fought the blush beginning to creep onto his cheeks. Not that it would've been obvious, anyway- his skin was dark, so things like blushing never really showed. What made his insides stir was the way Alec worded it. He didn't call him "hot" or a "bombshell" like any other guy would've, but instead things like "gorgeous" and "beautiful". His lips curled into an uncharacteristic smile. Alec seemed to notice this, because he raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't want to bicker, though he intended to let Alec know just how gorgeous he was. Leaning downwards, he allowed his breath to brush across Alec's fuller bottom lip. He inhaled Alec's sweet scent- a mixture of strawberries, grass, and book paper. "You know," he whispered, "I might just have to prove it to you."

Alec's seaful eyes searched Magnus's. "I'll have to take you up on that," he replied in just as low of voice. Alec only had to move a centimeter to close the distance, their lips pressing together in a way that neither of them yet had kissed- a way that was soft and gentle, their tongues grazing slowly. Alec was the first to break, though Magnus was sure his heart would never start beating again after that kiss. His glistening eyes stared up at the Director. "I have a hot shower and clothes in my bungalow," he explained.

Magnus's lips pressed into that same smile that felt odd but looked right on him. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Alec couldn't _believe_ what he'd just done.

Sure, he'd had sex in a bathroom and behind a grocery store- but in a canoe during an attraction at his park? With the most gorgeous man to have ever walked the face of the Earth? If he could tell his nine year old self… damn. Though, after their little escapade and trip in the stream, Alec and Magnus were freezing by the time they'd ridden back to Alec's bungalow. "The bathroom's right there," Alec directed upon entering his trailer-like home. Magnus eyed him, stopping short.

"You're not coming in with me?" He interjected suspiciously.

Alec fought his smile. "I would, but my bathroom's not that big." That was a lie. It was pretty big for a bungalow. "Not to mention, I think my dick and ass are worn out." He laughed as he began unbuttoning his shirt, the soaked clothing sticking to his skin like glue. Magnus spritely raised an eyebrow in the way that made Alec inwardly swoon at his attractiveness.

"A shower doesn't have to be sexual, you know." Magnus began to shrug off his wet blazer. Alec seemed to ponder this for a moment. There wasn't any viable excuse to say no, so he found himself wetly pacing across the wooden floor to his bathroom. If he was going to be honest, the bathroom was his favorite part of the bungalow. It was sized as big as the kitchen itself, fitted with a bathtub-shower combo, a decent toilet, and a fancy-enough sink. He listened to the sound of Magnus's wet boots pad against the wood behind him.

The two of them shed their soaked clothing relatively quickly. They climbed into the hot water of the shower. The water immediately loosened his tense muscles, his taut shoulders relaxing underneath the shower head. Magnus stood beside him with a conditioner bottle in his hand reading the ingredients and the labels. Alec laughed when he saw the look on Magnus's face. "Do you only buy the necessities?" Magnus commented as he sat the conditioner down and lifted up a bar of soap.

Alec shrugged. "I don't really need to soak in a bath."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "We'll have to change that."

Alec felt his cheeks flush. It was the way Magnus had said it- so certain that there'd be another chance, another opportunity for the two of them to take another bath. Alec's lips involuntarily curled into a smile, one which he hid as he turned around to grab a fluffy soap dispenser. When he turned, Magnus was standing underneath the shower head, head tilted back to show his caramel neck starred with dark bruises. His hair was long when it was wet, curling around the back of his ears and stopping at the middle of his neck. "I can feel you staring," Alec saw the way Magnus's Adam's Apple bobbed when he spoke.

"I can't help it," Alec defended while reaching for the shampoo. Like some sort of karate master, Magnus's hand darted out and caught Alec's wrist. He popped one eye open in disapproval.

"Don't use that," Magnus reprimanded. "I read the ingredients- it'll turn your hair all lifeless and disgusting. I don't know how your hair is as soft as it is when you're using that."

Alec dramatically rolled his eyes. "I'm untouchable, _Magnus._ "

Magnus laughed and stepped out of the main stream of water. "Just wash out the dirt and use conditioner. Bet you your hair'll feel better afterwards." Alec gave him a look before tilting his head back and allowing the water to run over his face. From the curve of his muscles, the water rippling off his skin like tiny waterfalls. As he rubbed his scalp to get the lake water and dirty out, he felt Magnus's weight shift. " _Especially_ when I'm pulling it."

Alec's eyes flew open. Magnus's lips were right by his ear, water catching in his long, dark lashes. He tilted his head so that his mouth would connect with Alec's earlobe, nibbling in the slightest before he pulled back wearing a knowing smirk. Then, before Alec could react, Magnus had a handful of soap and was throwing it in Alec's direction. The foam connected with Alec's cheek, wetly dripping off his jaw. His eyes grew wide. "Oh," he flashed a cynical grin, "you asked for it."

Magnus jumped, laughing, as Alec grabbed the foam dispenser. He slapped it in Magnus's direction. It landed on the side of Magnus's neck, slowly slipping down his lithe torso. He gave a dramatic gasp. "Alexander Lightwood," he laughed, "I'm gonna kill you." Alec washed the soap off his jaw before Magnus was coming towards him, a handful of foam ready to land. Though, once he was in distance, Alec rushed forwards, capturing his lips in his. He felt Magnus relax under his touch, arms slowly dropping. Alec purposely let his tongue graze the tips of Magnus's teeth. Suddenly, soap was being slapped on the side of Alec's face, in his hair. Mid-kiss, he pulled back to laugh, washing the soap off

The two of them squeaky clean, they climbed out of the shower and dried themselves off. Alec, being the first to change into fresh clothes, went out into the bungalow's living to find something for Magnus to wear. "Is this alright?" He called backwards and holding out a pair of clothes.

Magnus eyed the sweatpants and t-shirt. "It'll do," he pretended to roll his eyes before stepping back into the bathroom. Alec tossed him the clothes, which Magnus caught with a sharp hand. While Magnus changed, Alec went into the kitchen, heating up water on the stove.

"Do you want some tea?" Alec shouted as he looked at the cabinet full of said drink.

"What do you have?" Magnus called back.

Alec scanned the boxes. "Chamomile, peppermint, citrus orange, honey lemon-"

"Honey lemon, please."

In minutes, Alec was pouring the tea into a plain white tea cup (his mother insisted on him having her collection), along with peppermint- which had been his favorite since he was first introduced to it. He found Magnus sitting on his bed, a slight smirk on his face when he noticed the sheets had been cleaned and folded. Alec assumed it had been Isabelle, seeing as she hated when his things were dirty. "Sorry about that," Magnus motioned to the sheets, but his expression said anything but.

Alec flashed him a coy smile. "It's no problem." Magnus tentatively took the tea, sipping on it. Alec watched out of the corner of his eye to see his reaction.

"That's amazing," Magnus breathed. Alec turned his head to look at him. "The tea, I mean. Usually people put in too much sugar or not enough, but this is like… perfect."

Alec smiled. Instead of speaking, he took a long sip of his tea, enjoying how its warmth slid down his throat. The two of them sat in silence until Magnus finished his cup of tea. "You know," Magnus began as Alec sat his tea cup onto his nightstand, "I had fun today."

Alec turned to look at him. Faint traces of eyeliner were left around Magnus's stunning eyes, though his eyelashes seemed to be naturally long and full. Magnus was smiling down at him. "I did, too." Alec admitted, his smile only growing bigger. "I think we should do it again, sometime."

Magnus's lashes fanned out against his cheeks. "Like, right now."

Alec caught the hint. He leaned forwards, connecting their lips in a needy fashion. Magnus smirked against his mouth and fell backwards onto the bed so that Alec could crawl atop him. "God, you're so beautiful." Alec moaned against his tongue. Magnus's hands traveled up Alec's shirt, feeling the muscles and tattoos beneath his velvety fingers. Alec straddled Magnus's hips. He could feel the director's length beneath his own, rubbing and humping against one another. Magnus's made a low noise in his throat, one that sent Alec into overdrive. Alec moved his lips to Magnus's jaw, kissing along the previous bruises he'd made before sucking on his throat. With each moan, Alec could feel the vibrations on his lips.

"Fuck, Alec." Magnus's hands traveled from his abs to Alec's ass, kneading the meaty flesh. He parted Alec's cheeks and allowed his fingers to push up against his clothed hole. Alec moaned, rubbing himself against Magnus. His lips moved from Magnus's jaw to his collarbone, suckling and nibbling. Magnus's finger dipped dangerously close to Alec's hole, only kept from going in by the jeans Alec wore. "Oh, fuck. Fuck, oh, you feel good."

" _Alec?"_ A new voice interrupted.

Alec froze. His eyes were wide, staring down into Magnus's, when they both realized they'd been caught. He felt Magnus's remove his hands from Alec's ass, at the same time Alec sat up and rolled onto his feet. Standing in the curtained doorway of his bungalow were exactly the people Alec didn't want to see.

Isabelle's dark eyes were wide, though she wore the same sly smirk as Jace did. Simon was blushing uncontrollably as well as Clary, who was trying her best to avoid eye contact with both of the men. "I knew you were screwing Magnus!" Isabelle exclaimed triumphantly as she fist-pumped the air. Alec couldn't fight the pink that seeped into his cheeks- especially with his siblings and their partners staring at them.

"Was there something you needed, Izzy?" Magnus asked roughly, his stunning eyes dark with lust, staring at them like they'd just walked in on him showering. Which, if they'd have come a bit earlier, they would have.

Isabelle smirked. "Not anymore."

With that, the golden quartet giggled in unison before hopping down the porch steps. Once they were out of view, Alec sighed. He rubbed his hands over his face, running his fingers through his still-damp hair. Magnus eyed him. "Sorry about that," Alec apologized. "Isabelle has no capacity for knocking first."

Magnus's lips twitched with the ghost of a smile. "It's alright," he breathed. "At least they know their brother is getting some." He teased as he leaned back onto the pillows, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. Alec tilted his head curiously. He'd never seen Magnus look that peaceful in the way he did just then.

Suddenly, Magnus's hands darted out, pulling Alec atop him again. Alec fell onto his chest, legs spread over his hips. With Magnus's stunning eyes staring up at Alec, he smirked. "Wanna pick up where we left off?"

* * *

 **Twice in one day! Damn Alec, step up your sneak game.**

 **Kudos to me for updating so often! _yaaaayy_ now to update my other story... oh god. **

**Leave a review! Remember, I'll do anything but anal for them!**

 _ **anything**_


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Hey guys! A new update, for my little ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit but my baby raptors.**

* * *

"Blue, this one's for you."

Alec waited a moment before jerking his arm forward. The frozen rat soared downwards into the habitat. Blue leaped up, snapping her teeth as she caught the rat with ease in her large jaw. Around her, her siblings were finishing up their own meals. Alec curled his lips back and whistled once he saw that they were completely done chewing. Immediately, the raptors turned on their talons, jogging away into the treeline, tails and all whipping behind them as they went. He smiled at the sight before setting down the now empty bucket and turning to wipe his hands on a wet rag.

"Hey, Alec." Jem strode towards him.

Alec looked up and flashed a smile. "What's up?" He greeted easily.

"So, I've noticed you've been hanging around Magnus." Jem began. Alec paused at this, but quickly covered up his surprise by striding towards the gym. Jem followed alongside him as Alec pushed the doors open, the scent of testosterone and sweat hitting him like a pile of bricks. "And I- I have a boyfriend. His name's Will. We were wondering if you two wanted to go on, like, a double-date or something?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Magnus and I- we aren't, um, dating." He awkwardly cleared his throat, purposely avoiding eye contact so that Jem couldn't see the uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks.

Jem flashed him a knowing smile. "Well, you two would be cute together. Your brother and sister invited me, actually. Will and I- to a club or something inland."

Alec spun to look at him. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and if he'd been in a comic, they would've rocketed right above his head of disheveled darkness. "Isabelle and Jace?" He inquired suspiciously. Why would they- oh. Realization dawned on him like the sun rising. _Those sly little bitches._ They were totally trying to set Alec and Magnus up! Not that Alec would mind… but still.

Jem must've noticed the way Alec's eyes squinted dangerously. "I'm assuming they haven't mentioned anything to you?"

Alec pursed his lips and returned his eyes back to normal. "No, they haven't." He turned to leave, only pausing when his hand touched the cold steel of the door handle. "I'll ask Magnus, anyway." With a slight smile playing on his face, he pushed past the doors. Jem watched after him, eyes glistening. He knew that feeling of love all too well, and it seemed Alec hadn't yet caught on.

Magnus sighed. His desk was overwhelmed with papers in need of signing, not to mention the constant harassment of diligent emails and phone calls explaining the animals wandering out of bounds and implants shorting out. Even though he was used to it, to the continuous, busy schedule of his job, it still easily got irritating and overwhelming. After hours of doing so, he finally dropped his head into his hands, closed his eyes, and thought of something fun- like drinking a martini or watching Netflix with Chairman Meow. When he finally was finished _cleansing_ himself, Magnus lifted his head, snatched up his pen, and began to read the terms and conditions (which was medieval, in his taste) of bringing to life another species of dilophosaurus. It was as his eyes were lazily lifting up from the print towards the door that he saw it- an angel.

Oh, wait, it was Alec.

So, same thing.

Alec's dark head of hair was swept and disheveled, most likely due to the bike he'd rode over to him. He stepped into the office quarters, pausing for a moment, as his bright eyes swept across the room. They scanned over Magnus's desk before they caught stares. Alec's lips parted into that perfect smile. "There you are," Alec started towards Magnus with lithe ease.

Magnus sighed in relief. Using his hands, he pushed himself from his swivel chair and up to his feet. As soon as Alec was in distance, he threw his arms around the alpha's torso, inhaling his sweet scent of strawberries and grass. "Oh, my Alec," he breathed, "you've no idea how better you just made my day."

Without hesitation, Magnus leaned down. Their lips brushed in a soft, gentle kiss- one appropriate for a work place- before they parted. Magnus was desperate for more, to just be close to him, but he knew he shouldn't. Especially not in his office. "So," Magnus smiled as he brushed one of Alec's wavy pieces behind the man's ear, "what's the occasion?"

Alec held eye contact in the way that Magnus adored. It was such a turn-on for a man, an _alpha_ , to be so confident in himself. Especially with Alec's eyes. Magnus didn't think he would look away even if a brachiosaurus burst through his window. "Well," Alec began while his fingers subconsciously played with the buttons of Magnus's shirt, "I was wondering if you'd want to go out on a date with me."

Magnus felt a genuine smile tug at his lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

Alec bit on his lower lip. It reminded Magnus of how Alec's lips felt against him, his teeth nibbling on Alec's fuller bottom lip, or simply speaking Magnus's name. "Here's the thing, though." Alec rolled his eyes as he started on his rant, "Jace and Isabelle invited Jem out and told Jem to invite you and I out, so it wouldn't be just us. I don't even know when or the exact spot, but I know it's inland."

Magnus stared at him for a moment before chuckling. "You're adorable, you know that?" He couldn't help but affectionately rub his thumb across Alec's shaped cheekbone, tilting his head in the fashion a cat would. Alec made to form words, obviously hesitant that Magnus would say no, but the director continued before Alec could speak. "Of course, I want to go. I don't care where it is, as long as I'm with you."

"Alec Lightwood!" A new voice joined their conversation.

Magnus watched the way Alec's eyes widened, before becoming slit and annoyed. Magnus spritely raised an eyebrow. He turned to see that the person that had spoken was Kyle Chapman, an _extremely_ irritating man on the third floor. Kyle was perhaps the most plain person Magnus had seen in his entire life, especially compared to the blue-eyed beauty standing beside him. Kyle was all brown- spray-tanned skin, dull brown eyes, lifeless brown hair, brown clothing. "Wow," Alec ran a hand over his face, "how do you have the clearance to even be on this level?"

Kyle's lifeless eyes darted between Magnus and Alec. "Oh," he raised his eyebrows as if surprised, "would you look at the two of you?"

Magnus shot Alec an expectant look before glancing towards Kyle. "What do you need, Kyle? I'm signing all the papers now, alright? Give me a day."

Kyle flashed a chap-lipped smirk. "Oh, I'm not here for that. I'm here because _Alec_ ," he sneered the alpha's name, an action that caused Magnus to narrow his eyes in defense, "never called me back after our second date." His glare zipped to Alec, who snorted.

"Oh my god, you call that a date?" Alec shook his head, scoffing. "You first called me 'Andrew', coughed in my drink, and 'accidentally' sneezed on my food. If anything, it was more like I was taking care of the raptors."

Kyle's eyes widened in disbelief. Magnus had to fight to keep his laughter contained, but instead it came out in choked snortles and heavy heaves. Alec grinned when he noticed this. "Kyle," Magnus chortled, "just stop. He didn't call you back because of… obvious reasons."

"So, what?" Kyle glared at Alec. "You're _fucking_ the Director of Operations now, huh? A big step up from me, right?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows, his grin slowly fading. He wasn't sure why, but the language he was using towards Alec made him _pissed._ His almond-shaped eyes narrowed into angry slits. Though his fingers were still connected with the alpha's, he leaned forwards, easily towering over Kyle. The brown-eyed man swallowed visibly, his eyes growing a bit wider than they had seconds before. "Look, Kyle," Magnus spat snidely, "if you're pissed because you're an unattractive little twat, go complain to your parents. Now leave, before I have you fired." He straightened up.

Beside him, Alec had wide eyes, though his body was trembling with laughter. Kyle's lips flapped in disbelief, staring up at Magnus, before taking orders from his boss, turning on his heel, and speeding away. Once he was out of earshot, Alec grabbed onto the edge of Magnus's desk. His shoulders shook uncontrollably with deep laughter. "Oh my god," he breathed in edgewise as he wiped a tear from his eye, "that was fucking _beautiful."_

Magnus grinned. "I'm glad you thought so."

Alec straightened up and pretended to crack his back. "So," he looked to Magnus, "I'll uh… see you tonight then?"

Magnus smiled before reaching for a piece of paper. He quickly scribbled down his address, folded it up, and slowly slid it into the back pocket of Alec's jeans. "Definitely." He leaned down and captured Alec's lips once again. Instead of a sweet kiss, this one was needy, full of tongue and lip-biting. Alec was the first to pull back, grinning breathlessly. He gave one last kiss before turning on his heel. Magnus watched him go, watched the sway of enticing hips, the curve of his ass, the muscles rippling through the back of his button-up. A smile grew on his face.

Alec never really spent a lot of time inland. He mostly only went for fresh clothes and food, seeing as the trip there and back cost a bit of money that he couldn't afford. When the boat finally arrived, Alec climbed off with ease, his phone heavy in his back pocket. He was supposed to find Magnus's house before he met up with the others. Of course, Alec wasn't stupid, so he punched Magnus's address into his phone's navigation system.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Alec reached the apartment complex. He'd heard of it before- Casa de la Luna. It was one of the more famous home complexes in Costa Rica, considering it's tall, reflective golden walls, wide balcony pools, and amazing view. He couldn't believe Magnus lived _here._ Well, actually, if Alec was going to be entirely honest, his parents tried to get him to live there as well. Unknown to most in Costa Rica, The Lightwood Industries were sweeping America, China, and India- ever since Alec was in diapers. Because of this, Alec had a pretty steady income. Not that he wanted it. He tried on many occasions to get the money canceled, not wanting to live off his parents' fortune, but was denied on multiple occasions. He preferred to live in a bungalow on the outskirts of the park, though.

Alec was just about to dial in Magnus's number when the director's voice projected out of the walls. Like any sane person, Alec jumped in surprise, his phone nearly slipping out of his fingers. Luckily, his reflexes were quick. "Magnus?" Alec searched for the source of the man's voice.

" _Up here, love."_

Alec jerked his head so quickly he thought he might get whiplash. His eyes settled on a video camera and a speaker just beside it. He sighed in relief. "Jesus Christ," he shook his head, "I thought you were like a ghost, or something."

Magnus's attractive chuckle echoed out of the speaker. " _I'll buzz you in, darling. I'm on the twenty-second floor, room one-thousand-eighty-three."_ Alec nodded, knowing now that Magnus could see him. There was a resounding vibration emitted from the speaker before the doors unlocked before him. Alec offered Magnus a smile as he flitted his fingers to the cold metal and gave it a push.

The scent of hand sanitizer and ocean water hit him like a fresh breeze. Alec inhaled the smell for a moment. He didn't dwell on the interior of the lobby, though he did earn some odd looks at his attire. He supposed he wasn't dressed _fancily_ enough for them. Alec strided towards the elevators. He repeated the floor number in his head as he punched the second-to-last button, leaned back against the wall, and folded his arms.

It took five minutes to get to the twenty-second floor, considering nearly every floor had a stop. When Alec finally reached the designated level, he pushed past the residents and hurried into the hall. The hall walls were painted a shimmering gold, trimmed in blue, with portraits of vases of flowers hanging on every available space. Alec searched for room one-thousand-eighty-three and found it at the end of the opposite hall. Sighing, he hurried down to it, then paused.

Why was he nervous? Magnus had been in Alec's bungalow before, right? So, why was Alec anxious about seeing Magnus's? "Get over yourself, Lightwood." Alec scowled to himself. "You're an alpha, for Christ's sake. You are the alpha of _raptors._ Pull it together Lightwood." He pinched his bicep, winced, and turned to knock.

The mahogany door suddenly swung backwards, revealing Magnus's half-dressed attire. The director's upper torso was bare and allowed the lean, swimmer-like physique of his body to be completely exposed. His silk pajama pants hung low on his hips, so much so that they showed the 'v' shape of his pelvis. Alec caught himself staring. "Like what you see?" Magnus teased, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Alec steadied his composure easily. The right corner of his lips quirked into a smirk. "Can I come in, or do I have to wait out here like a vampire?"

Magnus grinned. "Do you even have to ask?" He stepped out of the doorway, allowing minimum room for Alec to stride through. Smiling at the director, he moved to get in. He felt Magnus's eyes burning into his back as he shut the door softly, taking the time to lock each individual knob. "Did you get lost on the way here?" Magnus inquired as he passed Alec down a hall.

Alec had been busy staring at his home previously. The walls of Magnus's home were a dark red, trimmed in glistening gold. One side of his living room was made of complete glass and watched over the sea. The furniture matched the walls in a dark crimson color, a wooden coffee table sitting in the midst of it. Noticing Magnus's absence, Alec turned and followed the man's footsteps towards his bedroom.

"Have a seat," Magnus offered, "I'm just finishing up my makeup."

Alec didn't have a seat. Instead, being the curious guy he was, he peered at the framed photos hung on Magnus's deep red walls. He noticed the majority was wood-enclosed art, but there was the occasional family portrait. Alec stopped when he came upon one of them.

The particular photo was one where you could Magnus was young. He had to be around fourteen or fifteen. He was standing behind a tall chair, where a beautiful young woman sat cross legged. On the other side of the photo, there was a man with his chin lifted up and a devious smirk. Alec focused on what seemed to be Magnus's mother and brother. The woman had his dark, silky hair, long to her elbows and curled back from her face. Her almond eyes were a shimmering mixture of gold and greens, much like Magnus's but a bit darker, lips painted a flattering red. Her smile took Alec's breath away. As for the brother, he looked a bit like Magnus (just around the eyes) but not entirely. He had the same caramel skin, though the color of his eyes were a dark blue, and shaped like almonds. Otherwise, his face structure was completely different- thinner lips, sharper cheekbones, a smirk that made you wary. Alec's gaze shifted to Magnus. In the photo, Magnus looked about the same, just a younger version with less makeup and long, dark hair that stopped at his mid-shoulders.

Alec wondered where Magnus's father was, but not for long. He was distracted by the lips suddenly pressed in the crook of his neck. Alec leaned back into Magnus's touch. "Your family?" He asked softly.

Magnus set his chin onto Alec's shoulder. "My mother and brother."

"What are their names?" Alec asked curiously.

Magnus smiled. "Misaki and Xavier," he explained. "They live in the States- California, actually."

Alec turned around to look at Magnus. He didn't question where his father was, instead lifting his chin up to meet his lips. A pair of caramel hands moved from Alec's shoulders to his hips, holding him and pulling him against his side. Distracted by kissing, Magnus took this opportunity to fall backwards onto his bed. Alec tumbled atop him, though he steadied relatively quickly. His legs spread above Magnus's groin, his hands moving up to cup Magnus's jaw. When Magnus moved his sucking to Alec's jaw, Alec's eyes flitted to an alarm clock on the director's nightstand, and paused. "Magnus," he breathed heavily, "if we don't leave now, we're gonna be late."

"Let them wait," Magnus nearly growled. His striking eyes stared up at Alec, hungry and insatiable.

Alec shot him a warning look. "Magnus," he sat up. He didn't trust himself not to be tempted back into making out. "I don't like to be late."

Magnus eyed him. Silently, he lifted his head up, tilting his forward, and opened his jaw. He pressed his wet mouth against the fabric of Alec's groin, cupping him with his tongue. Alec gasped- a gasp which turned into a loud moan of pleasure. " _Magnus,"_ Alec pleaded.

Apparently, Magnus was deaf, because his fingers moved around Alec's backside and squeezed his ass tightly. Alec made the mistake of glancing down. Magnus's piercing gaze darted up to Alec's blue one, a smirk forming on his open mouth as he massaged Alec's cock through the alpha's jeans. Then, as if it had never happened, Magnus stood up, his lips swollen from rubbing against the denim fabric of Alec's pants. He smirked as he waltzed over to his nightstand and retrieved his wallet. Turning on his pointed boot, he outstretched a hand.

"You coming?"

* * *

 **There it is! Woowwww. check out my other fanfic, "For Your Entertainment" (but I'll soon be changing the title)**

 **Love you guys! Leave a review! Anything but anal and blood-mixing!**


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Hey angels! Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do. I've been having trouble sleeping (it's summer, duh).**

 **Before you read, I feel like it's necessary you know how and when I wrote this chapter. It was like 4:00 in the fucking morning, the sun was almost about to come up, and I did _not_ want to sleep. OITNB was playing on my TV as I simultaneously learned how to dance to Beat It by MJ (it was surprisingly easy to learn), and I was also writing this chapter while doing these things. Pretty good for a crook, right? **

**Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: As per fucking usual, I do NOT own shit but these fancy ass raptors.**

* * *

Alec never really spent a lot of time inland. He mostly only went for fresh clothes and food, seeing as the trip there and back cost a bit of money that he couldn't afford. When the boat finally arrived, Alec climbed off with ease, his phone heavy in his back pocket. He was supposed to find Magnus's house before he met up with the others. Of course, Alec wasn't stupid, so he punched Magnus's address into his phone's navigation system.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Alec reached the apartment complex. He'd heard of it before- Casa de la Luna. It was one of the more famous home complexes in Costa Rica, considering it's tall, reflective golden walls, wide balcony pools, and amazing view. He couldn't believe Magnus lived _here._ Well, actually, if Alec was going to be entirely honest, his parents tried to get him to live there as well. Unknown to most in Costa Rica, The Lightwood Industries were sweeping America, China, and India- ever since Alec was in diapers. Because of this, Alec had a pretty steady income. Not that he wanted it. He tried on many occasions to get the money canceled, not wanting to live off his parents' fortune, but was denied on multiple occasions. He preferred to live in a bungalow on the outskirts of the park, though.

Alec was just about to dial in Magnus's number when the director's voice projected out of the walls. Like any sane person, Alec jumped in surprise, his phone nearly slipping out of his fingers. Luckily, his reflexes were quick. "Magnus?" Alec searched for the source of the man's voice.

" _Up here, love."_

Alec jerked his head so quickly he thought he might get whiplash. His eyes settled on a video camera and a speaker just beside it. He sighed in relief. "Jesus Christ," he shook his head, "I thought you were like a ghost, or something."

Magnus's attractive chuckle echoed out of the speaker. " _I'll buzz you in, darling. I'm on the twenty-second floor, room one-thousand-eighty-three."_ Alec nodded, knowing now that Magnus could see him. There was a resounding vibration emitted from the speaker before the doors unlocked before him. Alec offered Magnus a smile as he flitted his fingers to the cold metal and gave it a push.

The scent of hand sanitizer and ocean water hit him like a fresh breeze. Alec inhaled the smell for a moment. He didn't dwell on the interior of the lobby, though he did earn some odd looks at his attire. He supposed he wasn't dressed _fancily_ enough for them. Alec strided towards the elevators. He repeated the floor number in his head as he punched the second-to-last button, leaned back against the wall, and folded his arms.

It took five minutes to get to the twenty-second floor, considering nearly every floor had a stop. When Alec finally reached the designated level, he pushed past the residents and hurried into the hall. The hall walls were painted a shimmering gold, trimmed in blue, with portraits of vases of flowers hanging on every available space. Alec searched for room one-thousand-eighty-three and found it at the end of the opposite hall. Sighing, he hurried down to it, then paused.

Why was he nervous? Magnus had been in Alec's bungalow before, right? So, why was Alec anxious about seeing Magnus's? "Get over yourself, Lightwood." Alec scowled to himself. "You're an alpha, for Christ's sake. You are the alpha of _raptors._ Pull it together Lightwood." He pinched his bicep, winced, and turned to knock.

The mahogany door suddenly swung backwards, revealing Magnus's half-dressed attire. The director's upper torso was bare and allowed the lean, swimmer-like physique of his body to be completely exposed. His silk pajama pants hung low on his hips, so much so that they showed the 'v' shape of his pelvis. Alec caught himself staring. "Like what you see?" Magnus teased, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Alec steadied his composure easily. The right corner of his lips quirked into a smirk. "Can I come in, or do I have to wait out here like a vampire?"

Magnus grinned. "Do you even have to ask?" He stepped out of the doorway, allowing minimum room for Alec to stride through. Smiling at the director, he moved to get in. He felt Magnus's eyes burning into his back as he shut the door softly, taking the time to lock each individual knob. "Did you get lost on the way here?" Magnus inquired as he passed Alec down a hall.

Alec had been busy staring at his home previously. The walls of Magnus's home were a dark red, trimmed in glistening gold. One side of his living room was made of complete glass and watched over the sea. The furniture matched the walls in a dark crimson color, a wooden coffee table sitting in the midst of it. Noticing Magnus's absence, Alec turned and followed the man's footsteps towards his bedroom.

"Have a seat," Magnus offered, "I'm just finishing up my makeup."

Alec didn't have a seat. Instead, being the curious guy he was, he peered at the framed photos hung on Magnus's deep red walls. He noticed the majority was wood-enclosed art, but there was the occasional family portrait. Alec stopped when he came upon one of them.

The particular photo was one where you could Magnus was young. He had to be around fourteen or fifteen. He was standing behind a tall chair, where a beautiful young woman sat cross legged. On the other side of the photo, there was a man with his chin lifted up and a devious smirk. Alec focused on what seemed to be Magnus's mother and brother. The woman had his dark, silky hair, long to her elbows and curled back from her face. Her almond eyes were a shimmering mixture of gold and greens, much like Magnus's but a bit darker, lips painted a flattering red. Her smile took Alec's breath away. As for the brother, he looked a bit like Magnus (just around the eyes) but not entirely. He had the same caramel skin, though the color of his eyes were a dark blue, and shaped like almonds. Otherwise, his face structure was completely different- thinner lips, sharper cheekbones, a smirk that made you wary. Alec's gaze shifted to Magnus. In the photo, Magnus looked about the same, just a younger version with less makeup and long, dark hair that stopped at his mid-shoulders.

Alec wondered where Magnus's father was, but not for long. He was distracted by the lips suddenly pressed in the crook of his neck. Alec leaned back into Magnus's touch. "Your family?" He asked softly.

Magnus set his chin onto Alec's shoulder. "My mother and brother."

"What are their names?" Alec asked curiously.

Magnus smiled. "Misaki and Xavier," he explained. "They live in the States- California, actually."

Alec turned around to look at Magnus. He didn't question where his father was, instead lifting his chin up to meet his lips. A pair of caramel hands moved from Alec's shoulders to his hips, holding him and pulling him against his side. Distracted by kissing, Magnus took this opportunity to fall backwards onto his bed. Alec tumbled atop him, though he steadied relatively quickly. His legs spread above Magnus's groin, his hands moving up to cup Magnus's jaw. When Magnus moved his sucking to Alec's jaw, Alec's eyes flitted to an alarm clock on the director's nightstand, and paused. "Magnus," he breathed heavily, "if we don't leave now, we're gonna be late."

"Let them wait," Magnus nearly growled. His striking eyes stared up at Alec, hungry and insatiable.

Alec shot him a warning look. "Magnus," he sat up. He didn't trust himself not to be tempted back into making out. "I don't like to be late."

Magnus eyed him. Silently, he lifted his head up, tilting his forward, and opened his jaw. He pressed his wet mouth against the fabric of Alec's groin, cupping him with his tongue. Alec gasped- a gasp which turned into a loud moan of pleasure. " _Magnus,"_ Alec pleaded.

Apparently, Magnus was deaf, because his fingers moved around Alec's backside and squeezed his ass tightly. Alec made the mistake of glancing down. Magnus's piercing gaze darted up to Alec's blue one, a smirk forming on his open mouth as he massaged Alec's cock through the alpha's jeans. Then, as if it had never happened, Magnus stood up, his lips swollen from rubbing against the denim fabric of Alec's pants. He smirked as he waltzed over to his nightstand and retrieved his wallet. Turning on his pointed boot, he outstretched a hand. "You coming?"

Alec stared after him. He realized the look on his face must've been hysterical, because he clamped his hanging jaw close and rushed to his feet. "You tease," the alpha joked as he fixed his pants and hair as to make himself look like he hadn't been _that_ close to a blowjob. Though, the bulge in his pants was a little more than obvious. He willed himself to think of slimy caterpillars or something disgusting of the likes as he followed after Magnus through the doors. "So, where are we going?" Alec inquired curiously.

"Well, they have a couple of good clubs." Magnus explained as he held the door open. Alec murmured a soft 'thank you' as he passed by the tall man and into the hallway of Magnus's expensive home. "There's one for stuck-up white people that plays some really good big band swing." Leave it to Magnus to like the oldies. Though, if Alec was going to be honest, The Andrews Sisters and Bing Crosby were some of his favorites- even if they _were_ from a century back. "But there's one I really like. It's called _La Rosa Negra_."

"The Black Rose," Alec playfully bumped his shoulder with Magnus's. "Ooh, sounds _sexy_."

Magnus slipped his fingers into Alec's. The alpha tried to pretend like it wasn't a big deal- like it was just a casual night out with the most gorgeous man in the entire universe.

The two of them found La Rosa Negra in a lesser-known part of town. By the time they got there, the sun was dipping behind Isla Nublar, casting beautiful streaks of gold across the clouds that matched Magnus's eyes. Magnus led him into the dance bar, Alec in tow. The pair moved towards the back, to a booth that was all but empty and slightly leveled. Alec spotted Isabelle and Simon already dancing, Isabelle swaying back and forth, Simon staying a good inch away from her. Jace and Clary were at the bar already ordering drinks, while Jem and Will (who Alec had only heard about, but never met) talked loudly over the music. "Hey!" Jem greeted happily when he saw Alec and Magnus heading in his direction.

Hispanic music flitted out of speakers. The beautiful sound of muted trumpets rang out, the strong voice of a male singer flying across the room.

"I'm Will Herondale," Jem's boyfriend rose to his feet to greet Magnus and Alec.

"Alec," Alec replied with a smile.

Magnus eyed Will. "Magnus Bane. A pleasure." His eyes swirled around to Alec. He squeezed Alec's hand before moving back into the dancers, disappearing in the crowd of sweaty bodies. Alec watched him go as he slipped into a seat beside Jem.

Magnus held Alec's gaze as he swayed his hips in the crowd. To the upbeat tone of the music, he rocked his ass, before he was grabbed by another man and began to grind. Alec would never admit it aloud, but he was a great dancer- even went as far as winning competitions in his youth. His mother, Maryse, had made him pick between Latin dance and football lessons- the dance won in a heartbeat. Being a judge of technique, he saw that Magnus had none- that he was just a natural amazing dancer. And the man with Magnus… that piqued a bit of jealousy.

"What're you waiting for?" Will snorted. Alec got the feeling that the man didn't have a filter. "Go get him before that other guy fucks him."

Alec eyed Will, hard. In a sudden burst of adrenaline, he tossed back his drink, jumped to his feet, and started into the crowd. He pushed past until he was right beside Magnus, eyeing the auburn-haired man he was with. "If you don't mind, I'll have this dance." Alec flashed the redhead a faux smile before taking Magnus's hand and leading him in a different direction. A dark corner, where the lights barely touched- one where no one would really see them.

Alec placed one hand on Magnus's hip, rolling his groin into his to the beat of the music. He tilted his head back, blue eyes half-lidded yet still holding onto the golden-green ones. Alec spun them around, rhythmically rubbing himself against Magnus. "I had no idea you can dance like this," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

The song 'Make Me Sway' began to play. Alec felt his lips pull into a grin. It wasn't fast like the others, but a slower version. Alec pulled Magnus into him, rolling his hips, before stepping back and swaying away. Biting his lower lip, Magnus followed after him hungrily. He took Alec's hand and spun him back into Magnus's arms. Magnus held onto the small of Alec's back while the blue-eyed man leaned backwards, head lolled back, before sensually raising himself. Magnus dipped him slowly, holding him by the hips, and jerked him back up in time with the beat. Alec felt sweat glisten on his skin as the danced. Neither noticed the other patrons of La Rosa Negra watching, or the way Isabelle and Jace grinned at each other, knowing of Alec's dance background.

" _Sway with me_ ," Alec moaned in Magnus's ear as he rounded his hips, spun around and came back. The song ended, replaced with a more upbeat fast song. Magnus shimmied his shoulders before running his hands down the length of Alec's front, coming back up, and swirling around around. Alec hadn't mentioned his background of Spanish-speaking either. He supposed now would be a good time to bring it up. " _Yo sé que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar, amor._ "

Magnus pulled back to look at Alec, his eyes lowered with lust. "You speak Spanish?" The director's lips parted hungrily as he ground his hips into Alec's. Alec pulled him closer, his jaw angled sensually while his lips brushed across Magnus's. Instead of replying, he simply winked one blue eye. Magnus captured Alec's fuller bottom lip in his teeth and bit. Alec didn't know why, but he was so _turned on_ at that simple action. Holding onto Magnus's shoulders, he lifted himself up, then down, creating a friction between the pair.

They danced for a few more songs before the two of them shot knowing looks. Alec held Magnus's hand as they started back to their table, where Jem had been watching with surprised eyes and Will had raised an eyebrow. Isabelle and Simon had ordered french fries, in addition with the potato wedges Clary and Jace requested. "I'm guessing your hungry after that," Clary laughed as she slid the potato wedges in Alec and Magnus's direction. The two of them slid into the booth.

"I'm not hungry for potatoes," when no one was looking, Magnus licked his lower lip and winked his golden-emerald eye in Alec's direction.

A waitress came by the table. Her hair was black, lips painted a deep red. Her accent was clear when she spoke, and her English was pidgin between Spanish. "How can I help you, _bonitos?_ " She held a notepad in her hand and a pen ready to write. It was this pen which she bit with white teeth as her brown eyes swiveled around to Magnus's. She flashed him a wink. _Obviously_ she hadn't witnessed the scene between Magnus and Alec on the dance floor… or maybe she had.

Because of the woman's broken English, Alec decided to speak in Spanish. That, and because he wanted to tell her some words which Magnus couldn't understand. " _Yo quiero una hamburguesa y dos cervezas. Pero, no se moleste con èl. Es mio."_ He raised his eyebrows, daring the woman to say anything. Her lips parted in disbelief as her eyes moved to Magnus. Magnus was staring in Alec's direction, his lips curling into a smirk.

"A-and for you, sir?" She swallowed thickly.

Magnus gave Alec a look that meant, _we'll talk later._ "A hotdog, please."

After she went her rounds, the waitress disappeared. Jem was stifling laughter, partly because he knew Spanish, partly because Simon had been trying to make himself look like a vampire with two french fries. Underneath the table, Magnus's hand slid over Alec's jeans, squeezing his thigh. Alec jumped for a moment, eyes growing wide, but he replaced it with a smirk.

Two could play at that game.

The waitress returned with their food, which Alec eyed appreciatively. He made a choking noise when she set the hot dog in front of Magnus. That thing was… huge. And it reminded Alec of Magnus's cock, relentlessly. Alec averted his eyes and quickly picked up his burger. "We're going to go dance," Isabelle suddenly declared as she pulled Simon onto the dance floor. Jem and Will followed, already swaying, while Jace and Clary disappeared somehwere in the crowd. Alec was thankful for them having left.

Magnus lifted up his hot dog to his lips. Alec eyed him as he did the same with the burger. Slowly, sensually, Alec parted his lips widely, taking a huge bite out of the burger. Magnus watched with hungry eyes as he did the same, wrapping his lips around the hot dog and taking slow, erotic bites. Alec felt his groin twitch at the sight. He could've thought of another thing for Magnus to eat.

"You wanna get out of here?" Magnus climbed onto Alec's lap.

Alec gave a breathless grin.

* * *

 **Thumbs up for dancer Alec? Also, here are the translations for those of you who don't know how to speak Spanish. ALSO I'M HALF-MEXICAN BUT I LOOK LIKE A WHITE GIRL AND I ONLY SPEAK A LITTLE SPANISH AND THE REST WAS GOOGLE TRANSLATE SO PLS FORGIVE ME IF U SPEAK SPANISH AND SEE ERRORS OR SOMETHING.**

 **Translations:**

 **"** " _Yo sé que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar, amor. **"**_ **is from the song that was playing called La Tortura by Shakira (The Torture). It means, "We only learn from mistakes, and today I know my heart is yours."**

 **"** _Yo quiero una hamburguesa y dos cervezas. Pero, no se moleste con èl. Es mio."_ **This translates to, "I want a hamburger with two beers. And, don't bother with him. He's mine."**

 **How cutie little babies of mine! What do you guys think of Spanish-speaking Alec and dancing Alec? Let me know in a review!**

 **Honestly, anything but anal. _Anything_. **

**Leave a review! I'm a whore!**


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**I was listening to Ed Sheeran's "Sing" while writing this so... EROTIC! YAY!  
** **omg guys I've been listening to so much Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong & Big Bad Voodoo Daddy. Listen to "Dream A Little Dream" by Ella F. & Louis A. while reading the last part of this story. **

**Love you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own shit. **

* * *

The second they entered Magnus's home, was the second the clothes started tearing off. Magnus lifted Alec up onto his hips, their erections pressed together. Magnus pushed him up against the wall, successfully knocking a vase of flowers onto the floor. He couldn't be bothered with caring. Their lips were stuck like velcro, their tongues swirling around the other's. " _God_ , Alexander," Magnus moaned against Alec's open mouth.

The two rolled around the walls before falling blindly into Magnus's bed. Magnus feverishly pulled Alec's shirt off, tugging at the fabric and throwing it across the room. "Magnus," Alec breathed. He helped Magnus slip his shirt off and toss it, as well as undoing both of their pant buttons. Magnus kicked off his boots. He felt Alec do the same. "God, you're so beautiful." He whispered as he moved his lips to Magnus's throat, kissing fading bruises. Magnus tilted his head back.

He couldn't remember a time without Alec. Everything with Alec felt… right. Natural. Like all the heartbreaks he'd had in his past had just been a set up for this- for him. Magnus had never seen eyes like Alec's, a burst of colors changing shades every second. The way Alec's dark lashes fanned out against his rosy cheeks, how they licked across Magnus's throat as he kissed and sucked. His hair was like silk in Magnus's slender fingers, the muscles on his back like coming home. He'd felt this before, he was sure- he just didn't think it would be this soon, or this strong.

One thing was certain. Alec was different. He wasn't like anyone Magnus had ever been with. He was innocent and sweet, yet caniving and sexual. He was intelligent and strong, yet vulnerable and thoughtless. Alec was… Alec. And that's what made him perfect.

Before Magnus could register it, he was naked, and Alec's bare body was hovering above him. Alec lips kissed Magnus's. It was a soft kiss to express emotions as he slowly lined himself up with Magnus's hole. Magnus kissed back and licked his bottom lip. "Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" Alec worried as he began to press himself in. Magnus felt himself fill up, warmth entering him and wrapping around him. Alec's hands were positioned on either side of Magnus's head, and his lips were kissing Magnus's eyes.

"I'm fine, darling." Magnus laughed gently. After a moment, he felt Alec's thighs touch his. Alec's head was somewhere deep inside him. That thought was enough to send him into overdrive. That, and when Alec spoke Spanish. It was hot and sexy and cute and _hot_ , especially what he said to that waitress. " _Eres sumamente hermoso, amor."_

Alec's eyes grew wide. Fully sheated inside Magnus, his lips parted in disbelief. "You… can speak Spanish?"

Magnus grinned. "Fluently. What you said to the waitress… very moving."

Alec bit his lower lip. Then, he bit Magnus's. Magnus gave a slight whimper, but he enjoyed it. It was one of his fetishes- biting. And from Alec? He went into overdrive. "You'll pay for that," he whispered in Magnus's ear. Magnus grinned.

"Hopefully." He leaned up to kiss Alec, but Alec had pulled back- and pulled out. The loss of warmth inside Magnus made him frown, eyebrows raised. Alec grabbed blindly for his t-shirt, bent over and giving Magnus a perfect view of his round ass. Magnus bit where Alec had and watched as Alec sat up, t-shirt in hand. As rough as he could be without hurting the director, Alec jerked Magnus's hands up and tied them above his head to the bed post. Magnus watched hungrily as Alec completed his actions. He leaned back and admired his work.

Alec pushed himself backwards. He parted Magnus's legs. Slowly, teasingly, he began kissing up Magnus's strong calfs, up to his thighs. He sucked on Magnus's hip bone, nibbling like a cat. "Who am I?" Alec whispered demandingly as he rubbed Magnus's inner thighs. He was dangerously close to touching Magnus's needing erection.

Magnus tilted his head back and moaned. He was _dying_ to be touched. "Alexander Lightwood," he heaved breathlessly.

Apparently, this was wrong, because Alec stopped and sat up. He gripped Magnus's thigh, where he'd made bruises in the shape of lips. " _Who… am… I?_ " He bit his fuller lower lip and watched.

It dawned on him. "The alpha," Magnus moaned through swollen lips. "Fuck, fuck- _oh, you're the alpha._ " Alec had started wetting his tongue on Magnus's cock, licking up his length and sucking on the head. Alec lifted up Magnus's legs and threw him over his muscular shoulders. He was lying in between Magnus's spread thighs, working his magic on Magnus's straining erection. " _Ohh, Alec. Alexander, fuck… umf, don't stop."_

Suddenly, he let go. Magnus began to protest, but his words fell limply when he saw what Alec was doing. The alpha was crawling atop Magnus's lap and straddled him. He pressed his hole against Magnus's erection. Slowly, he slid Magnus's cock up and down his ass cleft, purposely teasing it against his hole. "What do you want?" Alec's half-lidded, spectacular eyes stared down at Magnus. "Say it. I want to hear you _scream_ it."

Magnus didn't miss a beat. "I want to stuff my big, thick cock into your tight, wet hole," he licked his bottom lip and saw as Alec reached down to touch himself. "I want to fuck you senseless."

With Magnus's cock vertical against the cleft of Alec's ass, Alec's pale fingers wrapped around his own big cock. Alec's eyes screwed shut as he worried his bottom lip, taking it in between his teeth as he began to pump himself, still wet with pre-cum and the warmth of Magnus's hole. It was pure _torture._ All Magnus wanted to do was touch him… lick him, _feel_ him. He struggled in an attempt to get out of his confines, but Alec knew how to tie a knot. Speaking of whom, Alec had his head tilted back, the color of his eyes shining behind his long dark lashes. His lips were parted enticingly as he huffed breaths. His long fingers worked up and down his length, pre-cum covering his hand. He must've felt Magnus struggling, because he opened his eyes, half-lidded, and smirked.

Without warning, Alec suddenly pressed himself down against Magnus's cock. Magnus let out a long string of colorful words as he felt himself enter, felt the ring of muscle tighten around his cock. Wet warmth encased him as Alec sank lower and lower and lower, all the while still touching himself, until Magnus was fully sheathed within the alpha. "Fuck, Alexander." Magnus bit onto his lower lip until he tasted copper on his tongue.

To the beat of silent music, Alec began to bounce atop Magnus. He had his hands on his pale thighs, his long cock moving with each thrust. Magnus made the mistake of looking up.

Alec's gorgeous eyes were shining down on Magnus. Ah, his eyes. Alec had the eyes of a God, but more so. In the dark of Magnus's flat, they were beacons, shining brilliantly through the darkness in the way a Cheshire Cat would. Their outer color was a deep blue, encasing the swirling shades within. While their main color was a light, oceanic blue, flecks of green cascading below them. A ring of gold encircled a large black pupil, spreading outwards into the color and disappearing. Dark black lashes framed the eccentric irises, feathering out against his cheeks as he looked down to meet Magnus's gaze.

" _Shit,_ Magnus."

Magnus saw that after a few minutes, the both of them were getting close. Alec began sloppily rocking his hips forward, his member gliding across Magnus's lean abdomen. Magnus grabbed Alec's hips tightly as he gave one last thrust. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ohh, _mm yes._ " Suddenly his release was shooting into the alpha's tight hole, Magnus's abdomen tight with lust. Alec's eyes rolled back as he propped himself up against Magnus's knees. His white cum trickled down Magnus's muscular chest, sliding down his abdomen and meeting where they connected.

Magnus saw stars.

Alec lifted himself up and out of the director before falling back onto the sheets beside him. Both of their chests heaved up and down, heavy, their short breaths cutting through the air. After a moment of silence, Alec began laughing. He rolled over to look Magnus in the eye as his red lips screwed into a grin. Magnus's chuckles mixed in with the noise of angels Alec was emitting. If Magnus was going to be entirely honest, he didn't think there was anyone as beautiful, as charming as Alec. Alec was unique- one of a kind. And Magnus didn't want anyone else experiencing him. But he couldn't ask him them. He would wait until the next day, at a nice park, where they could spend a while together.

In the light of the moon, with sweat and cum glistening on their bodices, Alec dipped his head into Magnus's shoulder. With a smile on his face, Magnus felt himself succumb to darkness, sleep finally catching up with his body.

He'd had a busy day.

* * *

Alec's internal alarm clock woke him up close to sunrise.

He churned in the sheets. Primal instincts and lack of heat told him Magnus was already up. Pursing his lips, Alec let out a soft grunt as he sat up, mussing his hair and pushing it back from his face. His ass was sore, as per usual, and he definitely needed a shower before work. He swung his muscular legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself to his feet when he saw it- doors open to a balcony, and the missing body. A soft smile tugged at his red lips as he quietly moved to the balcony. He slipped on a pair of boxers on the floor to look at least half decent.

Standing on the balcony, looking like an angel, was none other than the real-life god Magnus Bane. Glowing sunlight was rising up behind the ocean, a tapestry of oranges and reds and yellows. Magnus was already dressed it seemed, and he'd showered. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on the edge of the balcony, forearms dangling off the edge. He basked in the sunlight the way a cat would, his head tilted back to expose his faintly-bruised neck and long throat. In the sunlight, he was outlined in orange, his caramel skin turned a glowing gold. Magnus must've heard Alec move, because he shifted his head to look as Alec softly padded out onto the balcony.

If Alec had a fear of heights before, he definitely did now. Looking out over the ocean, at least a hundred feet above, he felt sick. Alec wasn't afraid of anything- just heights. But, even as he stood there, a hundred feet above land, he wasn't afraid anymore. All he could focus on were the eyes glowing beside him- those eyes. A swirl of green and gold, dark yellow outlining them and a deep green encircling his pupil. Kohl was drawn around them, a conservative minimal amount that still brought out their already-electric color. Long, dark eyelashes feathered out, so long Alec wished he could touch them.

"Morning, sunshine." Magnus greeted with an easy smile. He lifted up one arm to slid behind Alec's waist, pulling the alpha into his side.

Alec couldn't fight his smile. "What time does the boat leave?" He inquired, turning his eyes to the dock- which wasn't very far from where they stood.

Magnus pursed his lips. "In an hour. I reckon you need a shower?" The faint traces of an accent Alec couldn't place seeped out of Magnus's perfect pink mouth. He raised one eyebrow spritely. Alec nodded in response.

Alec didn't move, though. He couldn't even if he wanted to. The moment was too perfect. Magnus's warmth radiated through his clothes, touching Alec's bare torso, his smile intoxicating. Alec had never seen a man like Magnus before. He'd seen beautiful men, like Sebastian or Henry, but never like Magnus. Magnus was an entirely different species of man. He was exotic, with golden skin and eyes like gorgeous poison. His kisses were drugs, and Alec had been addicted since the first day. His hair was soft, like silk and velvet, and his voice deep and mellow and charming. There would never be anyone better than Magnus. No one could defile his beauty. His beauty, and his personality. Magnus was a mixture of humor and seriousness, inappropriate jokes and jealous words. He was a calm type of happy that infected everyone around him, and his laugh was like a hundred chiming bells ringing through a churchyard.

Magnus was a God, Alec was convinced.

"What're you staring at?" came Magnus's low voice. Alec didn't even realize he was staring- not until he blinked, and saw that Magnus was smirking down at him.

Alec flashed a teasing grin. "Nothing important."

Magnus raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. Grinning, he leaned down. "Really?" His breath smelt, ironically, like caramel as it cascaded across Alec's wanton lips. "That's not what you were saying last night."

Alec made a face. "I take it back." Jokingly, he turned to leave, but Magnus captured him by the hips and pulled him back. The director was leaned backwards against the balcony railing as he held onto Alec. Gently, he pulled Alec closer, until their lips brushed. Alec couldn't fight the smile growing on his face with each kiss, with each tongue licking up against the other. Alec melted into Magnus's embrace like chocolate. "I have to take a shower," Alec whispered when he pulled back for air.

Magnus grinned. "You better. You reek of cum."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny."

Alec shook his head in Magnus's direction. He spun on his heel and started towards the bathroom. Purposefully, he swayed his hips. In the reflection of a mirror, he saw Magnus staring at his ass, his bottom lip in between his teeth and a hungry look in his eye. Once Alec was in, he shut the bathroom door and slipped the boxers off. He caught the sight of himself in his reflection.

Lip-shaped bruises were spotted on his thigh, one on his hip, dangerously close to his manhood. Alec tilted his head back to see the love bites littered on his neck. There was no way he could hide that. Though, at the time, it _had_ felt nice…

Alec turned away from the mirror, pondering a way to hide his hickies. Worrying his lower lip, he pulled the shower curtains back from the glass panels. The shower was extravagant, like everything else in Magnus's bedroom. Light streamed in from a window and directly hit the shower, causing it to sparkle and shine. Appreciatively, Alec turned the handles, figuring them out, and waited until the water turned warm. Everything seemed normal enough. From the bedroom, Alec could hear music Magnus had turned on, slow music with a swing feel. Alec smiled softly at the noise as he started to climb into the shower.

That's when he saw it- a blue, gelatin dildo sat next to one of the many conditioner Magnus had. Alec gasped and nearly slipped when he jumped backwards. With wide eyes, he leaned forward, staring at it in disbelief. He couldn't believe Magnus had one. Suddenly behind him, the door was being torn open, and Magnus entered the bathroom babbling like an idiot. "Oh my god," he pretended to wipe a tear from his kohl eye, "did you like my present?"

Alec swiveled around. His eyes narrowed into slits. "You asshole," he wanted to be mad, but he couldn't be. An amused grin was tugging at his lips and Alec fought it away.

"No, darling," Magnus batted his eyelashes, "it goes _in_ your asshole."

Alec covered his face. Quickly realizing he was naked, he hurried to pull the curtains, but Magnus stopped him with a swift hand. "Nothing I haven't seen, love." His eyes visibly moved from Alec's thighs up to his groin, Magnus biting his lip when he paused there, then turned his gaze up Alec's muscular chest and tribal tattoos and scars, and finally up to meet his eyes. Magnus tilted his head, barely missing the running water, to connect their lips. Alec couldn't protest. He leaned forward. Though his face was dripping, and his lips were soaked, Magnus lifted a hand up to cup his face. He personally licked up all the water on Alec's lips, sucking on his fuller bottom lip, before pulling back. His emerald-gold eyes moved to Alec's, holding, and he made a face like he suddenly realized something, realization dawning in his eyes and his lips parted in surprise.

"What is it?" Alec furrowed his eyebrows curiously.

Magnus started to smile. Alec swore he saw his cheeks start to turn pink- which happened rarely to the Director of Operations. Magnus bit his bottom lip into his handsome, straight smile. "It's nothing," he said in a soft voice. His eyes searched Alec's for a moment before he stepped backwards. "I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom, alright, darling?"

Alec gave him a curious look. "Alright," he agreed. He stepped back into the running water and began to wash himself off underneath the faucet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Magnus turn to leave, only stopping in the doorway to look back at Alec. He flashed him that save smile, the one that said he knew something Alec didn't, before leaving. Alec felt himself smile.

Alec felt… different. One glance at Magnus, and his heart was swelling, his stomach spinning around with nervous, loving butterflies. His cheeks were flushed red at the thought of his smile, the thought of his gorgeous eyes staring down at him. Magnus was simply perfect in his own eccentric, glittery way- and Alec loved that about him. Wait… loved? No, he didn't love him. Not yet. But he couldn't help but think about Magnus with each second he had, think about his voice and his laugh and the warmth that radiated off of his golden skin.

Was he… falling in love?

* * *

 **Ooh! What do you think Magnus realized? (;**

 **I know... muahahahaha but I don't have to tell anybody looool except my beta _only_ if she asks. **

**But i'm pretty sure you guys aren't stupid and you know what Magnus realized by now.**

 **Leave a review! Shoutout to Tattle Tales for being an awesome person! Check out her stuff? (i'm assuming she's a girl bit tbh I don't know :D)**

 _ **If you don't leave a review I'll, like, sacrifice you to Raziel or something.**_

 _ **-Skylar out.**_


	10. UPDATE

Hey angels!

So, I'm going on vacation to California. My abuela got her knee replaced, and so my family and I are going out there to help her out for a week or so. I'm pretty excited because, although I look like a regular white girl (curly blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes), expressing my heritage with my Mexican side of the family is a lot of fun. I'm gonna ride horses and do kinda fun stuff like that.

Because of my vacation to buttfuck Egypt (honestly, no fucking idea where I'm going), I won't be able to update for a while.

I figured I'll let you guys know bc you guys matter to me and I want to inform you of this.

Sorry guys! Life sucks!

-Skylar, out.


	11. EXCERPT

**I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out, and I've been hitting writer's block but I feel like you guys deserved something so... here it is!**

 **My shortest chapter _ever._ I should just call it an excerpt. Yeah. An excerpt. Nice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit but these fancy ass raptors**

* * *

An hour later, Alec and Magnus boarded the early-bird employee ship to Isla Nublar. Seated at the front, cool ocean mist sprayed their faces. Magnus smiled softly when he saw Alec's soft smile and pinkened cheeks as the boat zoomed towards the island. In the reflection of the water, Alec's eyes were a mystery, swirling different colors of green and blue like the sea beneath them. Magnus felt his own pink cheeks brighten as he turned to look back over the water. On the railing, their slender fingers were interlaced, holding tightly. Alec leaned his head onto Magnus's shoulder. After a moment, the boat pulled to a stop and the two were left to go their separate ways.

"Meet me at the cafe around six if you can? It's my only break today." Magnus held Alec's hands, rubbing his thumbs across the alpha's pale skin soothingly. Alec turned his eyes to look at Magnus. The sky was gray, as it was always overcast in the mornings, turning his eyes a light, bright pale of blue.

Alec smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you then."

Magnus leaned down the two inches Alec lost, pressing their lips softly together. Alec could feel the longing behind the kiss and put in his own emotions, expressing how much he'd miss Magnus throughout the day. Eventually, the two had to part, and Alec was sent on his way to his bungalow. He walked slowly and happily, his hands in the pockets of one of Magnus's tame hoodies.

Alec felt like he was on cloud nine. He knew this feeling well- the Honeymoon stage. But, he and Magnus weren't dating, were they? No, they weren't. But it felt like they were. As he strode up to the front of his bungalow, he saw that another car was there- a muddy, older one. With furrowed eyebrows, he climbed up the steps and pushed the curtains apart. His home seemed normal enough- except, seated on his bed was Valentine. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened them, Valentine would be gone. When they opened, he was still there.

"What do you want?" Alec scoffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "If it's about the raptors, you can forget it."

Valentine rose up from the sheets. He had a sly grin on his face, his coal black eyes unnerving. Alec wanted to take a step back, but he didn't. He wouldn't back away from this nuisance. "Oh," Valentine cooed as he gripped the freshly cleaned sheets, before letting them drop back down. "I'm not here for that, Alec."

Alec lowered his hand and narrowed his eyes. "What are you here for, then?"

Valentine offered a sly smirk. "I hear you've been fucking Magnus Bane," he said, straight to the point. Alec was disgusted at his choice of wording- like having sex with Magnus Bane was some kind of sluttish accomplishment. "And I want to let you know that you're making a mistake." He started towards Alec's cabinets, searching for something to eat. Alec spun around to glare at him.

"What are you inferring?" The alpha demanded angrily.

Valentine pulled out a box of cereal and began to eat straight out of the box. Alec made a mental note to throw it away later. "Magnus likes to fuck everyone," he tilted his head and shoved a handful of cereal into his mouth. "Not just you. Couple days ago, he was with Kevin from operations. The week before, Adrian from maintenance."

Alec rolled his eyes. "That's none of my business," he snapped. "What Magnus does isn't my concern."

Valentine raised his eyebrows. "It isn't?" He took another handful of food. "Is him meeting up with Henry from asset containment yesterday your business?" At this, Alec stopped short. He fought himself internally. He'd had doubts about Magnus, but surely he wouldn't meet up with someone else… would he?

"We're not dating," Alec finally said, spinning to meet Valentine's beady black eyes. "He can see whoever he wants. Not that I believe you, anyway."

Valentine rose to his feet. He was eye-level with Alec, but being the alpha of four jurassic period velociraptors made him prone to power battles. He raised his chin, squared his jaw, and eyed Valentine. "You will." Without a warning, the older man rushed forward, capturing Alec's lips. Alec made a face of disgust at the sliminess and immediately raised his knee to Valentine's groin. The man let out a groan of pain, his eyes rolled back into his head. Alec made another hit with his elbow and watched as Valentine fell at his feet.

"Hey, Alec, you forgot your sweater-" the familiar voice was cut off in surprise. Alec swiveled around to see Magnus standing in the doorway of the bungalow, holding Alec's jacket in his slender fingers. Magnus's eyebrows shot up when he saw Valentine panting at Alec's feet, and Alec wiping the slime and disgust off his lips. "Well, what the hell is going on here?"

Alec made a face as Valentine. "He tried to kiss me," he explained.

"After-" Valentine heaved, "I told hi-him how much of… a… whore- you- are."

Magnus's eyes grew wide, darting to Alec's. "Is this true?"

Alec glanced away. "He said something about Henry. I told him it wasn't my business, that we weren't dating exclusively." Magnus almost seemed hurt at this, evident written across his face. Alec frowned. "Not like that. He was just trying to get a rise out of me." He turned to give Valentine an evil look, before demanding him to leave. Valentine glared and started towards the door. On the way out, Magnus caught him by the collar, his height towering over the older, black-eyed man.

"Try something like that again," Magnus growled lowly, so much that Valentine's eyes widened a bit, "and I'll fucking kill you." With that, he shoved Valentine out the door, watching with a rough gaze. After the man's engine roared and he pulled out of the driveway, Magnus turned to face Alec, looking a bit forlorn. "I just want to tell you that-"

Alec held his hand up, casting a small smile. "You don't have to explain yourself. If you were with Henry, that's fine. It's not of my business."

Magnus frowned. "You don't really think I would do that, do you?"

Alec looked up at him quickly. "Of course not. I've just heard the rumors, is all."

Magnus raised one eyebrow. "The rumors? Of me being a manwhore?" He stepped forward. His caramel fingers caught Alec's deathly pale ones, holding them gently but with need. His liquid gold eyes stared down at Alec warmly. "I've slept around, yes. But I no longer have the need. I… I was going to wait until our date today, but since it seems men can't stop throwing themselves at you," at this, he smiled a bit, "I wanted to ask you if you would like to be my boyfriend."

Alec felt his heart constrict. He was sure he'd never breathe again. There was a pit of nerves in his stomach as he stared up into the liquid mess of Magnus's eyes, the swirls of golds and greens in perfect symphony. He sucked in a breath, "No."

Magnus froze. His eyes grew almost comically, his lips parting in surprise. Immediately, Alec grinned. "I'm just kidding," he said after a moment. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend. I'd be crazy if I said no." Magnus let out a sigh of relief. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment before opening, brighter than they'd ever been. His lips parting into that straight handsome grin of his, Magnus leaned forward, capturing Alec in a tight hug. Alec fought the blush on his cheeks as he leaned into the director's embrace.

"You know," Magnus looked down at him, "I have a meeting to get to. But I'm not entirely sure if I want to go…" he pushed forward, his groin rubbing against Alec's. Alec could feel his erection through the leather jeans and he bit down on his lip as Magnus began to plant kisses along his neck.

Alec sucked in a breath, "M-Magnus," he whispered, "you need to get to your meeting."

Magnus frowned and took a step back. Alec knew that Magnus would easily miss the meeting, but he didn't want the director to get in trouble. With a sigh, Magnus adjusted the bulge in his jeans and leaned forward to give him a simple kiss. "Okay," he smiled softly, "I'll see you at the cafe then, _boyfriend_."

Alec smiled. He could get used to that.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Omg hey guys! It's me! The ghost of Skylar... might as well be, seeing as often as I update this is as often as the moon turns blue.**

 **Anyway, this is just another *sigh* filler. I'm watching Jurassic World again tomorrow so I can be hyped up for this Fanfic! For those of you that don't know, I have another Malec fic that has to do with angels and Shadowhunters and stuff like that so, beware! Also, I'm getting more and more into writing Klaine. Maybe by next week I'll have a cool, adventure/fantasy version of Klaine?**

 **Sorry guys! I've been swamped with AP classes and just generally being a good person so... don't hate me too much! Leave a review! Love you!**

 **Okay, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit but these fancy ass raptors**

* * *

Magnus stood on the balcony of his home, staring out at the sun setting over the ocean. It silhouette Isla Nublar and cast a tapestry of oranges, yellows, and reds across the glistening water. A cool breeze blew over his unbuttoned button-up black shirt, fluttering in the wind. In his apartment, it smelt of pumpkins and the like, welcoming the season of fall that was suddenly apparent in Costa Rica. With a sigh, Magnus felt his lips pull back into a satisfied smile. Behind him, he heard the soft patter of feet heading in his direction.

Magnus turned once he felt the warm brush of his boyfriend's arm. Ah, his _boyfriend._ He'd had them before, but none like Alec. Stood beside him, with his own muscular arms leaned against the cool railing, Alec looked like a vision. Floods of sunlight tipped his black hair in bits of orange and red, lighting his eyes up like the sun did the ocean. His pale skin looked hauntingly beautiful, as did his inviting pink lips. Alec's mouth tilted into a soft smile as he glanced at Magnus.

"Hey," he breathed, still smiling.

Magnus feared he couldn't speak. "Uh- hi," he managed to return, completely captivated by Alec's beauty.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" Amusement sparked to life in his entrancing blue eyes.

Magnus only nodded. He couldn't believe that this gorgeous man was his- not in the possessive sense, but in the sense that they belonged to one another. Alec gave him another curious look before turning his gaze back to the setting horizon. Magnus sucked in a breath at the sight. Alec was perfect. There was no doubting that now.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Alec's eyes were glued to the ocean, but Magnus's eyes were glued to Alec.

Magnus tilted his head, smiling. The next thing he said was cliche, and in most romance movies to date, but it was true. "Yeah," he breathed as his fingers curled around Alec's. "He is."

Alec's stare darted sharply to Magnus. His lips curled, dimples sinking in, as he leaned forward to kiss him. Magnus melted underneath his touch, even though his was taller, and allowed his hands to slide into the man's back pocket. Alec held him by the jaw. As their lips moved together sweetly, Magnus couldn't help but feel a swell in his chest. It was soon, and early in their relationship (extremely) but he knew this feeling. Inwardly beaming, he squeezed Alec's ass, earning a surprised gasp. At the sudden opening, Magnus slid his tongue in, scraping it over the top of Alec's teeth and canines. Alec moaned into Magnus's mouth as he kneaded his backside.

Suddenly, Alec's hands were sliding up Magnus's exposed torso, running over his hardened nipples. "God," Alec whispered as he moved his lips to the Director's slender neck. "You're so beautiful." He sucked on a hickey he'd made the night before, nibbling it with his teeth. Magnus grabbed a fistful of Alec's hair, which only made the alpha harder.

Alec's tongue swirled around one of Magnus nipples, sucking and licking. Magnus threw his head back and pressed himself against the railing to steady himself. Alec's lips moved lower and lower until he was on his knees. His large, blue eyes stared up at Magnus. "Can I?" He bit his lower lip, smiling shyly.

"You don't have to ask," Magnus replied breathlessly.

Alec's eyes sparkled a bit at that. His slender fingers moved to Magnus's zipper and gave it a firm tug. With ease, he pulled Magnus's tight pants down around his ankles, along with his boxers. Hard and wanton, Magnus's length came into view, brushing up against Alec's lips. "Fuck," Magnus whispered under his breath. He watched in half-amazement as Alec licked the small dewy drops of pre-cum off the tip for taking him into his entire mouth.

God, did Alec feel incredible. His mouth was warm and silky, as his lips were wet and like velvet, sliding up and down. His tongue licked every corner, his hands cupping Magnus's balls. Magnus's abdomen was tight, his muscles taut with want and eagerness. He gasped when Alec sucked on the tip, gave it another lick, and stood up. "What the hell," Magnus breathed, staring at Alec wildly.

"I'll be back," Alec kissed Magnus's neck before sauntering back into their room. Magnus watched him go, his muscular chest heaving up and down. Disbelief was written all across his face- that was, until, Alec returned completely nude. The sight of the alpha naked was enough to drive Magnus insane, even though he'd seen it tens of times before. Alec's erection was thick and long, dewy with pre-cum. In his hand, he had a small package of lube, to which he smirked in Magnus's direction.

Magnus didn't wait for Alec to meet him. He took the man's pale hand and spun him around, pressing the small of his back into the railing. Alec gasped in surprise, though pleasure was written all across his face. Magnus kissed down Alec's torso, only stopping to lick his nipples, before getting his cock wet with his tongue. Alec gripped Magnus's hair, watching as Magnus took the alpha's full length into his throat. After a moment of sucking and licking, Magnus stood up and ripped the package of lube with his teeth.

"Mmm," Alec pursed his lips. "My job," he said roughly as he took the package. Magnus raised an eyebrow, extremely turned on. Alec squeezed the lube out onto his palm and reached forward, stroking Magnus's cock until it was completely covered. While watching this, Magnus took a bit onto his two fingers, pressing Alec up. Alec immediately spread his legs, the small of his back in the railing, as Magnus lifted his legs up. Alec wrapped himself around Magnus's lower back. "Shit!" He exclaimed once he felt Magnus slide his fingers into Alec's tight hole.

"Not a good thing to say during anal," Magnus teased against Alec's ear.

Alec gave a breathless laugh. "Fuck, Magnus, just put it in me."

Magnus looked up. His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Tell me what you want," he licked Alec's earlobe, grinning. He let his pointer finger drag across the small bundle of nerves, aroused when Alec's hips bucked.

"I want you to fuck me," Alec demanded as his nails dug into Magnus's shoulders.

Magnus smirked. "How?"

"Hard," Alec moaned, reaching up to stroke himself. Magnus slapped his hand away, though he watched for a moment. Alec was all too beautiful- touching himself like that. "Fast, deep- _rough, Daddy."_

Magnus froze. "What did you just say?"

Alec's eyes grew wider. "Um, I didn't mean-"

"Fuck, Alexander," Magnus breathed, his tip at Alec's entrance, "say it again- _fuck._ "

Alec's shocked parted-mouth turned into a sly smirk. "I want you to fuck me, _Daddy_." Magnus couldn't stop himself. Hearing Alec say that- god, it was so fucking hot. He thrust himself in, fingers removed, feeling Alec's tight warmth wrap all around him. Alec gasped in surprise as Magnus started furiously pumping himself into Alec, moaning all the while. " _Daddy,"_ Alec whined, his nails scratching up Magnus's back.

"Shit," Magnus whimpered against Alec's neck as he bucked his hips. The sun had faded over the water at this time, leaving behind a silver glow that made Alec look like an ethereal ghost. Magnus gasped as the heat in his abdomen built up. "Fuck, Alexander, I'm going to…" he couldn't get the words out, but Alec knew what he meant.

"In me," Alec gasped, clawing at Magnus's arms, "fuck, harder, Daddy."

Fireworks. That was the only way to explain an orgasm with Alexander Lightwood. His muscles were taut and hardened as he felt himself explode within Alec's tight, heated walls. On his chest, he felt Alec's length decorate his abdomen, happy trail, and nipples in pearlescent cum. Magnus saw stars, his vision temporarily blinded as he rode off his high inside of Alec. After a moment, he realized what he'd done, and turned to look at Alec. "Oh my god," he breathed, "are you okay?" He cupped Alec's face and felt the sheen of sweat underneath it.

Alec's chest was heaving up and down. "I'm fine," he managed to breathe out. Magnus knew he was lying the second Magnus began to pull out. Alec tried to hide his whimper of pain, but it had been heard. Immediately, Magnus slid back in, instead cupping Alec's ass and lifting him up.

"You're not," Magnus frowned as he carefully carried him to their bed. He laid the alpha down onto the velvet sheets, slowly pulling out. Alec winced, pain crossing his features. Magnus suddenly felt… empty.

"I hurt you," Alec said guiltily once he noticed the slightly-bloodied scratch marks on Magnus's shoulders and back. Not to mention, the immeasurable amounts of hickeys on both of their skin and bodices. "I'm sorry."

"No," Magnus took his hands, "I'm sorry I was so rough."

Alec managed a smile, "I loved it… _Daddy._ " Magnus sucked in a breath.

"If you keep saying that," he felt his groin twitch, "we're gonna have another issue. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

Alec looked hesitant. "I'm kinda tired," he sighed out. Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What? I've had a long day, and hot sex with my boyfriend. Can I just lay here and enjoy it?" Magnus looked down to Alec's swollen hole and noted his own cum spilling out onto the sheets. It was even more of a turn on knowing that it was his. Biting his lower lip, Magnus obliged and crawled onto the bed beside Alec. He held the pale man's body in his arms, rubbing his soft skin comfortingly.

"Magnus?" Alec asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

Alec paused, "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

Magnus stopped. "Why would you ask that?"

"I've just- I've never felt this way about someone, so early. Actually, I've just never felt this way about someone ever." Alec's hopeful eyes looked up to Magnus's. Magnus could see the worry in his features, amongst the admiration and awe. Magnus supposed he looked the same way.

"I've never felt this way either," Magnus admitted. Alec looked surprised. "And don't do that- don't put yourself down. You are perfect, Alec. I can't find one bad thing about you. Everything you do is graceful and elegant, but you hide away- like a shadow. You're brilliant, Alexander. I would never want this with anyone else but you."

Alec look relieved. "Me, either. You're magic, Magnus." He smiled up at him, tracing along his muscles and hips. Magnus smiled softly. Those three little big words were on the tip of his tongue as he stared down at Alec's sharp yet soft silvery features, his large oceanic eyes, his pink lips. It would be so easy, it would feel so natural, but he knew that he couldn't. Instead, he opted for a kiss, and cuddled in against his boyfriend.

Right. That's how it felt with Alec- _right._

"So," Magnus smirked, "'Daddy', huh? I like the sound of that."

In the dark, Alec rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **So there you have it! My sort-of coming back-from-writer's-block adventure continues!  
I hope you guys liked this little filler, and if you did, please leave a review below! For those of you that think I should add some more stuff in or fix some stuff, leave a review! **

**And remember... anything but anal (;**


End file.
